


Bang a Yang

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Comedy, Cowgirl, Cream Pie, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Happy Sex, Love, Loving Sex, Male Dominant, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Random - Freeform, True Love, Vaginal Sex, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission Fic! Jaune ran away from home to be a hunter! He thought that he had it all taken care of! No Girmm could stop him! No man could beat him! He was trained by the Grimm Reaper Maria Calavera herself! Nothing could stand in his way! That was until he meet her... the blonde Amazon simply known as Bang Xiao Long... And Jaune met his match in the Amazon with a  heart of gold and the personality of a large golden retriever, a very, horny golden retriever that is.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you like the idea of Bleiss Schnee... I present to you her opposite in Bang Xiao-Long

_ This is it, come on Jaune you can do this! _ Jaune thought as he stepped off the bullhead. The craft had dropped him off with every other hunter prospect as he grinned.

"Beacon Academy I made it!" 

_ Please watch your step. Welcome to Beacon. _ The PA droned, Jaune smirked...he did it! Running away from home never seemed like such a good idea! And with three years of training with that old silver-eyed lady!? He was more than ready!

"Thank you, Maria!" Jaune said as-

_ BANG! _ An explosion rocked the air as Jaune paused.

"You need help?" Jaune asked a tall woman with long dark hair that groaned. She was moaning in a massive crater she had been left in there by a short girl with snow-white almost silver hair. 

She had a short silver blazer for a top that held back a  _ generous _ chest that drew Jaune's eyes a bit to long. Her waist had a tight pair of light blue silver shorts that were a size too small for her as she groaned.

"Owie... that hurt." The woman said as Jaune sighed. 

"Hey, you need some help?" Jaune asked the woman blinked a pair of  _ painfully _ red eyes that looked like they could cut metal opened as she nodded.

"Thanks! I could use some help!" She said, Jaune gripped her hand while grunting; she weighed more than she looked as he pulled her up. She was tall,  _ shockingly _ so. Jaune was tall at six one, but she was at least half a foot taller than him. 

Her chest was right as his eye level, Jaune blushed a bit not wanting to make her think that he was staring at her chest as he coughed.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"AH! My name's Bang! Bang Xiao-long! Nice to meet you!" The woman chirped as Jaune paused.

"Bang? Your name is Bang?" Jaune asked not sure if he had misheard her. The woman  _ Bang _ nodded her head rapidly. Her long flowing black hair that was inky like the night sky shook as her blood-red eyes that still hurt to look at for any amount of time now seemed more akin to puppies as she smiled so wide her face threatened to burst! 

"Yeah! That's my name! I was named after my mom! She's awesome!"

"Her name is Bang?"

"What? No. Her name is Raven, Raven Branwen she's like the  _ best _ mom ever! Oh! You should meet her! I think you'd love her!" 

"You want me to meet your mom?" Jaune asked know not sure  _ what _ to think of Bang. 

_ What kind of name is Bang? Who the hell named their kid Bang? _

"Wait. If your mom's named Raven, why are you Bang?" 

"Because it makes sense!" Bang said grinning in a child manner Jaune nodded dumbly as he felt the need to run away from this strong but gorgeous stranger. 

"Ok... that's nice Bang? If you want too sure? I'll meet your mom. Hell if you want you can meet my mom too. Hell, she'd be glad to meet you. She always wanted me to have a girlfriend." Jaune joked he knew that this strange woman was playing with him and he liked that. He could appreciate a joke. 

_ At least she is gorgeous _ . He thought as Bang felt her brain shortcircuit. 

_ He wants me to meet his mom!? He wants to take me home! Ah! Oils and hair gel! I just asked out!? He wants me to be his girlfriend! Oh god! Oh gosh! What do I say!? _

"I want to date you!" Bang shouted her face going beet red as she eeped! Bang shouted out her first confession as Jaune gagged. He felt like he had been punched in the chest! 

_ She wants to date me!? We just met! I mean, she's beautiful!? Those eyes are enchanting her hair’s amazing and her chest... dear Oum I'm many things, but a fool is not one of them!  _

_ "Sure!? _ I'd love to date you!" Jaune shouted, not sure how to accept the confession to his first girlfriend. Bang eeped even loud her face turning beet cherry red as she coughed loudly her hands flying up to her cheeks as she blushed.

_ He said, yes!? He said yes to dating me!? AHHH! I got my first boyfriend! Ruby is going to be so jealous! I hope she starts to get into boys! IT would be so cool if we could double date!  _

"You want to date me!?"

"Yes! I want to date you!"

"AH! I mean! Yes! Yes! I want to date you too!" Bang said her and Jaune stared at the other, bright plastered smiles forced on their lips as they blinked owlishly.

"Ok... so what now? I just met you Bang-

"Want to have sex?" Bang said so fast that Jaune thought his head would spin. 

_ "Excuse me? _ "

"AH! I hope I'm not being too forward! But my mom told me when two people date they start having sex! If you want.. we can have sex if you'd like?" Bang said her fingers interlacing as Jaune felt his eyes  _ drawn _ to her chest. Her heavy cheat that had a pair of breasts that were each bigger than his own head stuffed into a bright blue top that he now swore was two sizes too small for her. Jaune didn't need to think twice.

"Bang as your boyfriend as a man I would love to have sex with you." Jaune didn't need a second ask. This was a chance to lose his virginity on the first day of Beacon to a bombshell! 

"Really!? NICE! I mean, wow! You are like the first man to ever pay me attention! I actually thought I was not attractive."

"Bang. Let me tell you this as your boyfriend. You are the  _ most _ beautiful woman in the world. And just as Crocea Mors is my sword and shield any man you rejects you is a fool. Did I tell you I can use a sword?"

\-----

  
_ I love sex! _ Bang thought as she felt her eyes roll into the top of her head, her body shook and shuddered, her mind felt like it was going to overload with pleasure as she gasped!

"AH! Jaune! It's so good!" Bang said as she came again, her body shuddering the  _ sixth _ orgasm of her life and the sixth after losing her virginity, the pain from the first time had long since dissipated replaced with a waterfall of pleasure as she felt her brain began to melt.

_ Why didn't you tell me dick felt so good mom!? I'd have told Ruby to have sex ages ago! _ Bang thought as she felt Jaune cum again, sex orgasm who if you created were twice as much as her own flooded her sex, filling her with the warmth of being impregnated.

Bang groaned whimpering in pleasure, her body sexing up as she let out a rough, raspy grasp. 

Her body shook as she felt Jaune's dick shooting up into her. She felt his cum shooting deep into her, she had no idea that it could feel so good to be pumped up with something so warm and sticky! 

_ So good... _ Bang thought as she let her body quiver she shook as she ground her hips clapped down again for the past few minutes Bang's ears had been filled with the wet slapping sounds of her ass hitting Jaune's waist. She thought Jaune was being polite when he let her be on top.

Bang had taken to topping Jaune fairly well at. First, it was painful, really, really,  _ really _ painful. Yang cried she he first entered her, but Jaune was a total gentleman about it! Asked her if she was ok, told her she could stop if she wanted, that they could go slow at her pace!

Bang had stuck with it though! Her mom had always taught her the benefits of sticking through things! Especially when they got tough! 

Yang had, after a few painful seconds of wanting to cry! She did a bit as she began to  _ bounce _ up and down on Jaune's dick. 

She had to bite her lips for the first two minutes but then slowly inch by inch; she felt the pain fade away.

At first, what felt like she was being stabbed felt like she was on  _ fire _ and not in the bad way either. 

Bang felt her body begin to melt. Her hips rose faster and faster, what was once a stab felt like a shock of pleasure. Every time she drove her heavy hips down on Jaune's dick, she felt her body shudder and shake. 

Her breathing became heavy and labored, she felt her nipples hardened as her lips began to quiver. And in less than five minutes, she was tossing her head back as the first orgasm of her entire life was forced out of her body!

Bang was glad she was biting her lips, or she have woken up the whole school! Bang's first orgasm made her entire body go weak, and she felt her legs go shaky. Her eyes went fuzzy and for a second Bang really did feel like she was floating. 

Her eyes flashed pink as she let her body come down from her climax, so engrossed in her orgasm was Bang that she  _ almost  _ did not feel that hot, warm sticking flooding pumping into her body. 

Bang paused, it took her a second to realize what had just happened.

_ He came inside me!? Wait! What if I get pregnant! OH! He must know what that means! That means he is willing to take responsibility! AHHH! He just proposed! _ Bang thought, her  _ flawless _ logic speaking as Jaune had just cum inside her. 

Meaning that there was a chance that she might get pregnant! And the only reason that a man would cum inside her was that he wanted her to get pregnant!

_ Which means he wants to marry me! _ Bang was over the moon! Jaune wanted to marry her! Jaune wanted to marry her! He was willing to get her pregnant, so that meant that she was going to get married!

_ OH! Jaune I don't know what to name our kids! I can't wait to tell my mom and dad and baby sister! Oh, you are going to love them! I just know it! _ Yang thought as she happily bounced her hips up and down Jaune's still hard dick.

She had long since lost track of what Jaune was saying, she was so enthralled with the thoughts of being a mother and that she finally had a fiance that she lost track of time!

She slammed her heavy hips up and down happily, her breasts bounced over Jaunes face as her eyes rolled back into her head as Jaune's hard as steel dick that was just as long as she thought a dick could be, a very thick load pumped deeper and deeper into her now packed tight womb! 

Bang was smiling as she rubbed Jaune's head, she knew that she was going to have a long and loving life with Jaune! Her womb filled with his love, her body spilling out his warmth and her hand running up his perfect toned blonde hair as she smiled.

"I love you, babe! I can't wait for us to finally get out of Beacon and settle down you are going to love my family!" Bang said as Jaune said nothing. Bang had gotten a bit too into her first time and had not noticed when her chest was forced into Jaune's face. 

She did not notice when Jaune began to beg for air as he was smothering in her massive chest. She did not hear his screams and pleas for mercy as his dick was melted in her cunt. His beyond raw dick pushed to the limit as it was relentlessly and ruthlessly milked by her greedy cunt. 

Jaune had long since lost conscious his dick painfully milked. His balls near on empty as Bang bounced up and down vigorously riding his dick, too lost in her own pleasure to notice Jaune's whimpers of pain and pleasure as she rode him well into the night much to her own satisfaction and much to Jaune's dread…

\-----

The next morning Bang was in the best mood of her life!

"RUBY!" Bang shouted as her adorable, precious baby sister was eating a bowl of pumpkin Petes with extra sugar! 

Ruby looked up, and her eyes  _ narrowed _ she was still wearing her long flowing black cape dark as the night's sky. Her eyes covered in thick black eyeliner. Her face was done up to be twice as pale as it usually was. Her cape modified to have a massive thick hood that she would pull up over her head obfuscating and hiding her face when she wanted to be  _ mysterious. _

She hissed at her sister covering her bowl of cereal, guarding it jealously. 

She glared daggers at Bang as the gothic lolita dressed in all black growled.

"Bang? I don't know what you want from me. But if you hug me, I am going to stab you in your kneecap." Ruby threatened already dredging her elder siblings massive bone-breaking hugs as Bang smiled.

"Oh, you! She’s such a kidder! She thinks she is going to stab me!"

"I am, I will stab you. Do not give me the option I will cut you."

"She's such a joker!"

"I'm not joking. I'm being deathly serious right now."

"Anyhow! Ruby! This is Jaune!" Bang said, swinging her arm to where a very tired and out of it boy was being held. He looked at Ruby and whimpered.

"Please... help me." Jaune groaned his face pale his hips felt like they were made of jelly and his dick felt like it was going to fall off. His new lover have fucked him all night! Literally, Yang rode his dick till the sun came up before finally! Knocking out. Jaune's own aura and stamina kept his dick hard through the heavenly trip through hell. His dick was hard as a rock even long after it had stopped cumming. Jaune knew that he needed sleep or he was going to be Grimm food and-

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Oh! I and him had sex all night! That's why he's so tired!" Ruby almost threw up.

"What!? You were fucking all night!? BANG!"

"Yeah! We had lots of sex! He came inside too!" Bang shouted as-

"OH! Did you hear Ren! She's going to be pregnant!"

"Nora listening is rude." Two voices said as Ruby paled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why the fuck would you fuck him like that!?"

"Because it felt good. Duh."

"Did you at least use protection!?"

"Protection? From what was something in the room?"

"I... I can't believe I am related to you. Dad is going to blow a gasket! And what about mom!?"

"OH, they will be fine! Say hi, Jaune!"

"Please.. shoot me.""Bang! Put him down!"

"What? Why would I do that? I love Jaune, and I don't want to be apart from him." Bang said as innocently as possible. Jaune groaned the near Amazon lifting him up, pulling him to her side. She hugged Jaune close as he whimpered. 

"Please..."

"Bang! You can't just hug random people like that! You need to put Jaune down now!" Ruby shouted, slamming her fist on the table. Yang paused blinking once, twice before a bright smile split her face.

"AW! Ruby, you should have told me you thought like this! I knew that you loved me!"

"What? Of course, I love you. You are my sister. Now weather I  _ like _ you now that is another story-

Ruby gasped as Bang pulled her into a tight hug! Lifting Ruby off the table in one arm as the small reaper began to hiss.

"BANG XIAO-LONG BRANWEN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Ruby screeched her eyes going wide, she felt her windpipe getting crushed as she gagged.

"OH! Ruby, I know that you can be jealous!"

"Jealous!? Of fucking what?!"

"Don't worry Ruby your big sis Bang is here for you! I won't stop hugging you just because I started hugging Jaune!"

"Bang put me down before I fucking bite your arm off!" 

"Oh, she's such a kidder," Bang said looking to Jaune whose eyes went wide as he saw Ruby opened her mouth to the limit as she began to rapidly bite down clapping down as she attempted to violently chew Yang's arm off.

Ruby bit as hard as she could biting her sister's arm making no noticeable effect. Bang's aura flashed as Ruby began to  _ gnaw _ on Bang's arm. Ruby bit and chewed Bang's arm. Bang smiled grateful that her little sister was so active!

_ It's so nice to see Ruby so happy so early in the morning! She's usually so shy and put away! I wonder if having Jaune with her is making her come out of her shell? _ Bang thought as she smiled, taking her hand and rubbing Ruby's head as she gently licked her arm. 

"Aw, Ruby you want to kiss your big sister that bad? You know you could just ask me for a kiss, and I would give you one, right? I Love you."

"I hate you!" Ruby hissed through her rapid bites on Bang's arm. She chesed into her aura, vibrating her legs, kicking wildly while her hands reached for her fork, knife or Crescent Rose. Some sharp object to stab her sister within the side to make sure that she fell down and let her go!

_ She's choking me! _ Ruby thought as Bang paused her right side felt lighter for some reason.

"The hell?" She asked, turning to see Jaune was gone!? Jaune was not in her right arm anymore. 

"Jaune?! Jaune!? Where are you!?"

\-----

"Air! Need air!" Jaune gagged and wheezed as he fell forward. He was choking for air as he spun into the Beacon locker room. Jaune did not know where he was going, but he knew one thing, and that was that he needed to get as  _ far _ away from Bang as possible.

That drop-dead beauty might have been the one to take his virginity and might be the one to carry his child but had to get the hell away from her! For his own health!

Yang was a walking health hazard, and Jaune needed to get away, or he was going to die!

"I just need to get out!"

"And  _ that _ is why we would make a great team!" A shrill voice said Jaune turned a corner seeing two girls, one tall an Amazon if Jaune had ever seen one with red hair and green eyes. The other a smaller girl that looked  _ suspiciously _ like the one that put Bang in a crate on the first day.

Jaune choked as he walked up to them, hoping that they might be enough to protect him from his  _ honey _ . 

"Excuse me!" Jaune said as the girls turned the one with bright blue eyes glared daggers into Jaune in the way that only someone that was barely keeping back a slew of profanities that would make a Vacuo airman blush. 

"And you are?"

"Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune coughed offering a hand the silver hair beauty reluctantly  _ very _ reluctantly almost as if she was debating cutting his hand off rather than shaking it. She took his hand looking at it like it was infected with the ague. 

"Weiss Schnee... a pleasure..."

"Thanks! And you tall red ane beautiful? What's your name?" Jaune asked as she paused a conflicted smile broke on her face as-

"Jaune... I don't know who you are, but if you are saying that you don't know who that is, then you are trying to fool me." Weiss said, tapping her feet, her boots ticking on the floor as Jaune paused.

"I know she is a tall, beautiful redhead. Besides that? Who are you?"

"I... I am-

"She is Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss said as if that meant anything. Jaune blinked owlishly as he cocked his head at Pyrrha.

"Ok... nice to meet you, Pyrrha! You new to Beacon?"

"Yes... yes I am new around here," Pyrrha said as a smile began creeping over her lips. Jaune smiled as Pyrrha shook his hand much more easily than Weiss. She seemed genuinely eager to shake his hand as Weiss  _ seethed. _

"Jaune do not tell me that you don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is!"

"I don't know who she is."

"She is the champion of Mistral!"

"Ok? And that means?"

"And that means?! It means that she is the champion! She won the Mistral champion four times running!"

"Ok? Good for you! Glad that you won!" Jaune said, smiling, he did not know who or what the Mistral Championship was. And well he knew that a championship was a big deal he just had no idea what or how big the Mistral one was. 

"Well, it was not that big of a deal really! It was just the championship!"

"Look at her! She's trying to be modest! Jaune do you really think someone like her has the time to be spending with someone like  _ you?" _ Weiss asked Jaune saw Pyrrha's eyes narrow almost imperceptibly at the girl. 

Jaune also narrowed his eyes none too fond of how she was talking about him. 

"I was thinking that I would let the chips fall where they may Weiss. I don't have any plans on picking a partner as of now."

"I! But Pyrrha surely you know that we all would make a great team! And I mean me and you. No offense Jaune you look...  _ capable,  _ but we are above a certain threshold that you should be able to see correct?"

"Do you hear yourself talk or is the hot hair making it so that your ears are so full of steam you can't hear what's coming out of your own mouth?"

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha laughed she covered her mouth as Weiss's cheeks went beet red. She glared daggers at Jaune-

_ May all Beacon students please report to the launch pads for initiation. _

"Well that is us shall we be going Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she held out her arms. Jaune took it smiling as he nodded. 

"Sure, can! See you, Weiss." Jaune said as the girl's jaw dropped her face looked like it was some kind of mosaic as-

"Jaune! Jaune?! Where are you, babe?!" Jaune felt his heart freeze his blood ran cold as he heard the sound of  _ Bang _ coming for him. 

"Jaune? Who is that? Is that someone you know?"

"It is someone that  _ you _ do not want to know Pyrrha so let's get out of here before she finds us!" Jaune said as he began to fast walk the sounds of rapid footsteps filling the air as-

"Jaune!"

"Bang! Let me go before I take your damn arm off!" Ruby shouted Jaune doubled his pace with Pyrrha as he gulped.

"I don't want to be rude Pyrrha, but we really have to get the hell out of here! Things are not looking good so let's get going while the going is good!" Jaune said practically dragging Pyrrha out as he gasped.

"Jaune! Wait up! What about the girl calling for you?"

"Pyrrha if you know what's good for us you will forget you ever heard her voice!" 

\-----

"Now, you will take the first step in your journey to being hunters."

"Jaune! Jaune! There you are Jaune! I lost you in the cafeteria! You remember me!? I'm Bang! Your girlfriend! You know we had sex-

"Miss Xiao-Long! Control yourself!"

"AHH! I'm sorry, Miss Goodwitch!"

"Then stay quiet! And put your sister down!"

"Let me go, Bang!" 

"As I was saying... you will have to work out your landing strategy on the fly," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. He looked out to the Emerald forest as he smiled.

"Um! Sir! How do you expect us to get down there?"

"Oh, you will see Mister Arc. You are already good at making things up as you go. This should prove no issue to a man of your  _ talents _ ." Ozpin said, a  _ twang! _ Was heard followed by a scream and another and another. Jaune looked on in shock as people were launched!? 

Jaune felt his mouth drop as people were launched into the air!? 

Jaune saw the students launched into the air not knowing what to think before-

"AHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as his turn came the boy launched into the air as-

"Don't worry babe! I'm coming for you!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" 

\-----

"AHH!" Jaune yelled as he landed rough, he stabbed into a tree with his blade. Crocea Mors dug deep into the bark, his aura flashed flaring up his soul, protecting him from harm as he gritted his teeth. 

Wood leaves and shattered branches flew into him, the flurry of shrapnel would have shredded a normal mans' face or cut him deeply if he was lucky as he landed with a thud! Rolling on the forest floor as he sighed. 

"Well, that sucked, glad I had my aura unlocked. I would have to see what would happen if I didn't." Jaune said as he shook his head. He looked around thankfully he was not in any immediate danger. No Grimm had found his location, but there was no telling how long the bit of good luck would last.

"It's just like Maria said you can never be too careful and to keep your eyes open," Jaune mumbled drawing his blade. Maria had taught Jaune the basics of swordplay even if most if not all of her strategies, and now Jaune's relied on ambushing his enemies, and misdirection Jaune could fight just about on her level. If not, when she was half asleep and not into the fight. 

Jaune took a step before a crack! A snapping of a twig filled his ear as he spun. He saw it a Grimm two no three Beowufl types approached him. 

Jaune smirked this was nothing that he was not expecting. He took a step forward, twirling his blade as he smiled.

"Ok boys! Who wants to die first?" Jaune asked as one charged him running dead at him as he grinned. 

"Ok! We got a taker!" Jaune said as he pivoted, he waited for the monster to attack him. Jaune knew just what the thing was going to do. Grimm at least the young ones rarely changed their battle tactics. 

Especially a Beowulf. They attacked in an easy to predict a straight forward line as it jumped at Jaune. He waited as it jumped, counting the seconds until it was in mid-air as he smiled as it reached its zenith. 

"Got you," Jaune said as he stabbed forward, the Grimm never saw it coming. Jaune waited until it was far too into its jump to even begin to hope to adjust its attack its flight path set Jaune stabbed upward. 

Jamming his blade forward; piercing its neck and killing it in one blow. 

Jaune felt his legs pushed back as he skewered the monster.

The Grimm gagged gasping as it spit up blood. 

As Jaune killed it the others, seemingly enraged at the death of their comrade charged Jaune. They charged Jaune was one, Jaune ripped the blade out of the monster backing up making the distance between himself between him and the monsters.

"Ok boys! Let's take numbers!" Jaune yelled both Grimm roared as-

_ BANG! _ Twin bangs filled the air as Jaune saw the monsters stop mid-air. Both Grimm had massive twin  _ stalactites!? _ Jammed in their eyes. Jaune paused a wave of cool air rushed past his ears. Twin icicles were crammed into the eyes of both Grimm. Someone shot them dead out of mid-air with ice dust?

"Who the hell?"

"BABE! I'm so glad I found you!"

"Oh, god, please kill me now." Jaune thought as he turned a pair of blood-red eyes locked onto him as Bang found him.

"JAUNE! I thought you got lost! I was worried that you would never find me again!" Bang said as she jumped over to Jaune hugging him closely! Jaune felt his brain scream in protest as his Amazon lover now partner hugged him close, he felt his head forced into her soft heavenly breasts. Jaune for just one second thought about giving in to the felling and burying his face between Bang's chest. His mind ripped him back as it fought him to keep control. 

_ Don't give in Jaune, you will never walk out of there if you give in now. _ His inner self-control said Jaune shook his head as Yang picked him up. The Amazing swinging him happily as she smiled ear to ear.

"I can't believe I Found you! I love you, Jaune!"

"Yay... I love you too."

\-----

Blake was not that mad at her partner.

"I killed our enemies," Ruby said the small human girl who seemed to be going through her  _ Emo _ phase in her life. Ruby looked up to Blake wiping the blood off of her scythe. 

She looked at the dead Grimm around her as Blake nodded. 

"Good, we can find the relics and maybe we can get a team. Anyone that you have in mind?" Blake asked hoping that this human was going to be nice or at least not racist.

"Anyone  _ but  _ my sister."

"You don't like your sister? Why?"

"You just hope you never have to meet  _ Bang _ . You will thank me if you never know her face." Ruby hissed as Blake nodded.

"Well, ok, then... I hope I don't..."

\-----

"Led by Pyrrha Nikos"!

"YAY! Pyrrha is my leader." Weiss gasped even if Pyrrha was not her partner leader was just as good! The newly made team Prawn was made as Ozping tuner smile and now! 

Jaune Arc! Bang Xiao-long! Ruby Rose! And Blake Belladonna! You found the White pieces and are now! Team... Acerb!" 

"What the hell is an Acerb?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm with Bang. My life is over."

"MOM! MOM! Hi mom! I got a team!" Bang shouted to a woman with her hair and eyes next to a man that looked  _ just  _ like Jaune

"My baby girls are all grown up!"

"Tai please..."

"Jaune! Those are my parents!"

"I see..." Jaune said as he felt like his life just got  _ complicated… _

_ \----- _

"OH! I call the bed next to Jaune!" Bang said as Jaune winced, he had been mentally whimpering quietly hoping that he could find the bed as far away from Bang as possible, but knowing that he could not really get away from the  _ lover _ of his that he was not only on a team with but partnered with that he would spend the next four years with. Avoiding Bang was not a legitimate possibility, and he had to deal with her one way or another.

"I'll take the one by the window," Jaune said as he picked the one next to Blake. Blake picked the bed on the left side she nodded to him as she yawned.

"Fine by me."

"I call next to Blake!" Ruby said not even wanting to consider sleeping next to her sister. Ruby's blatant animosity towards Band that seemed to broach downright disgust that Bang seemingly had no idea was there, or that Ruby was just a bad actor. 

"What?! Then I'm not next to Jaune!"

"But you are closer to Ruby."

"AH! That's great!"

"Blake-

"No."

"BUT!"

"No," Blake said, the secret faunus had no idea what was going on with her human team, but she was sure she wanted nothing to do with it. Blake saw that Bang was going to be a  _ complicated _ friend if she was able to get that close to her. She was content to stick with Ruby for the time being. 

"Jaune! I want to sleep with you!"

"Bang it's ok you don't always have to sleep by me, you know?"

"You... you don't want to sleep by me?" 

"What? No!" Jaune said as Bang began to whimper a lone tear fell as-

"You better stop my sister from crying." Ruby hissed as she pulled out a small but wickedly sharp knife and pointing it to the back of Jaune's knee.  The reaper blurred over to Jaune growling her hood pulled up to give her that  _ mysterious _ look that just made it hard for her to see as Jaune shifted his leg as Ruby was now placing her blade at mid-air. Her knife pointing in the _oppiste_ direction from his let as Jaune pitied the small edgy reaper. 

"One more whimper and I'll cut you!"

"You are aiming at air."

"What? I can't tell with this hood on."

"Just take it off."

"No! I need to to be ~_mysterious!"~_ Ruby said trying to half hiss her words to make her sound cooler as Jaune groaned. 

_ She's like my little sister...  _

"Bang if you and Jaune are already dating just sleep together, that's the simple solution to all of this," Blake said shrugging Jaune looked at her like she was just responsible for signing his death warrant as Bang gasped.

"That's perfect! Jaune you want to sleep together, right!?" Bang asked her red eyes shining with hope.

"You are going to say yes." Ruby hissed as Jaune just pushed her hood down, pulling it down and making Ruby squeal!

"Hey! I can't see anything!"

"Sure... why not? We can do that." Jaune said as he gave in one hand holding the squirming Ruby that had dropped her knife both hands struggling to get his hand off of her hood.

"AH! Bang! Jaune has my hood! Help me!" Ruby shouted as Bang either ignored her or just did not hear her as she walked over to Jaune eyes wide with hope. She walked over pushing Ruby out of the way with one arm the reaper went flying skipping across the room like a stone on a lake and hitting the wall with a heavy  _ thud! _

"Ruby!?" Jauned shouted as Bang wrapped him in a tight hug! Bang lifted him up, ignoring Jaune's kicking legs as she began to squeeze!

"Oh! I know that you would come around! Me and you are going to be  _ busy _ all night." Bang said, licking her lips as her crimson eyes locked onto Jaune as he gulped. 

Jaune felt Bang push his head into her chest her soft heavenly chest that Jaune was more than happy to admit that he would gladly die between those heavenly mounds and he knew that if last night was any indication of what his future was going to be like with Bang Jaune might just die... 

_ Well if I have to die buried in a beautiful girls chest sounds like the way to go. _ Jaune thought as Bang hugged him close, making Jaune lose feeling in his legs as the air supply to his lungs were cut off. Bang held Jaune close as he decided to take a nap right between her chest and enjoy the last seconds of his young life-

_ WAKE UP! You can't die like this! You have not even had your first child! _ Jaune fought back punching out gasping as he fought his way out of Bang's chest! Not that she took offense to it Bang took his enthusiasm and the terrible luck that Jaune had to be turned toward Bangs bed that she thought that he was just eager to get to bed.

"Jaune if you wanted to go to bed early you can just tell me!"

"Bang... I... let's just go to bed ok? I had a long day, and I need a break."

"Ruby? Ruby! Ruby!?" Blake asked, shaking the downed near-comatose body of Ruby she was choking up something her mouth frothing up some kind of spittle. Ruby foamed at the mouth as Blake shook her violently.

"Ruby!? Ruby!? _ RUBY!"  _

\-----

"AH! Jaune!" Bang moaned whimpering as she rode her lover's dick. Bang had taken no time as she had begun to ride Jaune's dick all through the night. Jaune had been ready and more importantly,  _ willing _ to take his pants off and let Bang mount him! Bang bounced up and down happily as she felt her body split. 

"Oh that's it, that's how you do it," Bang said as she rocked up and down on Jaune's dick. Bang did her best not to drop her heavy hips down not wanting to disturb Ruby or Blake. Her adorable little sister had someone tuckered herself out during the day. And she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow! 

She even saw Blake her also adorable teammate that reminded her of a cat who was seen kissing Ruby!?

_ Wow! I never thought that Ruby was going to have a split preference! I"m glad that she is finding someone. _ Bang thought as Jaune's dick throbbed deep inside of her. Bang let out a whimper as she fought the urge to scream at the top of her lungs as she rode Jaune in the room. She bit her lip her mind seeing stars as she came!

_ Fuck! Cumming! _ Bang thought as she felt her orgasm rock through her body. Bang felt her orgasm come and subside in her. She let her body take a breather as she felt Jaune empty his dick in her. She felt his dick pulse into her sex, Bang knew that since she was most likely already pregnant there was no risk in her getting knocked up and the felling of Jaune's seed filling her was more than enough to make her think it was worth it. 

She felt his seed enter her, the large amount of fertile Arc cum was steadily pumped into her. Bang let her hair shake as she began to rock her hips again. She rocked her hips with him, she made sure to make Jaune pump all of his cum deep into her. She loved how the warmth of his seed spilled into her. She looked down at her lover, who had the best blissful smile on his lips. She rubbed Jaune head as she kissed him on his lips. She pressed her body deep into him, pressing her chest into his face. Jaune for all his skills, he did not seem to be that involved?

_ Maybe he's tired? I have been going to him for a long time. Oh! I know, I bet he is entranced by my beauty! That explains it! I'm so beautiful that Jaune can't help but stare! _ Bang thought as she grinned Jaune was the best lover that she could ever hope for. 

As Bang rode him, she knew that she had to do something different. Bang had to step up her game. 

_ There are a lot of beautiful women here. I know Jaune won't cheat on me, but they might try something on him! I don't know how I can keep him without him being tempted, but I am going to do my best! _ Bang thought as she gasped!

Her sex quivering Jauen's dick even if it no longer caused her pain still  _ stretched _ her cunt in a pleasurable way this time. Jaune's dick pulled her sex apart, making her whimper in bliss. Jaune dick stabbed up into her womb, making Bang fell like she was on fire! 

_ Fuck me! Every time he hits my special spot, I feel like I'm going to burst! _ Bang thought as she whimpered, she felt her body shudder her orgasm once again, making her eyes roll into the top of her head. 

Bang had been loving her sex, but the partner that she was having it with was in a more middle state. Jaune once again was in no place to argue as he had long ago left the realm of consciousness. His dick emptied deep into Bang's cunt. Her hot wet cunt milked his dick, making him whimper in pleasure as she rode him roughly, making his dick feel like it just might break in two! Jaune under the threat of his dick snapping off, kept it up by feat of his aura if nothing else. Jaune's aura forcing his dick to stay hard and while he  _ could _ beat Bang back.

He was no pushover and he would not be against keeping a woman that was fuck happy off his sore dick if well... if that woman did not have massive D cup tits, a tight burning cunt, long flowing black hair and eyes a hypnotic red that looked so fucking adorable and cute when she came that was only happy to ride his dick into oblivion that is. 

If Bang had bot been a drop-dead beauty Jaune would have sent her packing, selfish I know but Jaune was not a perfect human and when a beautiful woman wants to fuck you? You just let her fuck you even if it means that you had to stay up all night as your dick was slowly and steadily  _ melted _ in her cunt as she happily and enthusiastically rode it all night long. 

_ I've died and gone to heaven, and I got to say, it's kinda nice. _ Jaune thought as he finally clicked out of any kind of awareness as his dick came again the fifteenth orgasm in the last twenty-four hours and the seventh one tonight pushed him over the edge as Jaune groaned.

"Will you stop fucking him in the middle of the night!?" Ruby screamed finally woken from her coma.

_ "Ruby!  _ You are away!" Blake said finally reviving her partner. Blake had done CPR, chest compressions and a number of other remedies and was finally about to stab an adrenaline needle right into her heart! But Ruby woke up apparently her anger towards Bang making her wake up as she growled at her sister. 

"Some of us are trying to sleep.  _ Bang!" _

"Ruby! You are ok!"

"Blake? What the hell? Or course I am ok. Why would I not be ok?" Ruby asked blinking not feeling the lump on her head where her aura failed her as-

"Wait for a second why they hell do you have a needle With you? and why do I taste  _ fish?"  _

\-----

"I'm sorry..." Bang said as Jaune finally decided to put his foot  _ down. _ Jaune put his foot down with Bang if not for his pelvis sake for the sake of his team. Ruby had looked ready to  _ strangle _ Bang and Blake had not slept a wink. Mainly due to trying to revive a comatose Ruby and having to listen to Bang and Jaune having sex for half the time. 

"It's okay, but really we can't have sex  _ every _ night. I mean I would like it, but I have a limit, ok? So let's call it easy for now, ok?" Jaune asked as he put a piece of bacon in his mouth. Bang nodded, mollified her blood-red eyes cast down as she whimpered. Bang nodded taking out a small piece of colored candy and munching it.

"I"m sorry babe... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's... it's fine babe, just don't let it happen that often ok?" Jaune asked, Bang nodded as he smiled to her.

"Why do you put that in there?" Blake asked as Ruby finished dropping something into her milk and cereal. Ruby was putting something into her Pumpkin Pete's that turned the milk a bright red color that made it look like she was eating out of a bowl of blood. 

"It's an additive that makes the milk red, so it looks like blood," Ruby said as she took a spoonful as she brought it to her mouth and bit. The chunks split into bright red pieces as Blake paused.

"Do... do all of the Pumpkin Pete pieces break into body parts?" Blake asked slightly put off as she began to look at Ruby like she might have been a blooming serial killer as Ruby shook her head. 

"No, my mom makes my cereal like this, and I thank her," Ruby said as she took her cereal making sure to chew loudly as Bang smiled at her younger sister as Ruby moved her hand to a box of tomato juice.

"Tomato juice?"

"It's like blood."

"And you like eating blood because?" Blake trailed off, hoping that Ruby was not a budding sociopath. 

"Because I can envision the blood of my enemies when I eat it. It makes me strong." Ruby said as Bang coughed.

"AWWW! Ruby is so cute! She thinks she's a vampire!"

"No, I don't! Shut up you ditzy airhead! I'll cut you!" Ruby hissed at Bang her face a beet red showing past the pale makeup she put on her cheeks.

"Is that why you put that stuff on your cheeks? To look like a vampire?" Jaune asked, pointing to her cheeks. The look Ruby gave him could have made Maria turn her cheeks as Ruby growled her arms quivering in anger. 

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Jaune said as Ruby growled.

"I don't do this to look like a vampire, ok! Only posers dress up as vampires!"

"Eh? Ruby but what about that book you like so much? You know the one where the girl from the small town falls in love with that mysterious stranger at the hunting school. She falls in love with him, but he's all dark and broody, and it turns out he's like a vampire or something?"

"Shut up! I don't read that!"

"Or the other guy that's like a werewolf and is kind of stupid-

"You shut your mouth! His name is  _ Edgar! _ And his is half Grimm not a Werewolf! And he is a complicated and layered person wrapped in the layers of being raised by a pack of Grimm half his life! His struggles to reintegrate with human society are touching and heart wrenching ok!?" Ruby said, slamming her fist on the table as Jaune nodded.

"So you  _ do _ read Schneelight?"

"I don't read it!"

"But you just gave us the entire _synopsis_ of the story how the hell do you not read it?" Jaune asked, Ruby’s face went beet red as she began to vibrate in her seat. Her silver eyes began to water with the prelude to tears as she gave Jaune such a mighty pout he felt like he had been stabbed. 

"I am not a poser!"

"No one called you a poser sis."

"YOU!"

"Me? Don't blame me if you are acting clumsy." Bang said, if looks could kill Ruby would have killed Bang two times over. 

"Ruby it's ok... I read Dustlight too..." Blake said blushing, Ruby turned so fast her head almost snapped.

"You read it to!?" Ruby asked eyes sparkling as if she just had found her savior. Her eyes quivered as Blake gulped nodding glad that her new partner was not a beginner serial killer. 

_ I'll take an edge lord over a sociopath any day of the week. I just ran away from one, and I don't need another this soon. _ Blake thought smirking as-

"OW! It hurts!" A pained voice said as it looked like a faunus student was getting her rabbit ears pulled by another student.

"Hah! I told you they were real!"

"Freaks! What did I say?"

"Fucking ass holes." Ruby hissed huffing Blake's eyes narrowed as Bang sighed.

"Why can't they just fuck off right Jaune? Jaune?" Bang asked as for some reason Jaune was no longer in his seat but walking to the group. 

"Ok freak you know what we do to people like you? I-

"Hey!" Jaune said, smiling the ring leader, a man with brown hair looked back to Jaune as he grinned. He walked up to Cardin the boy holding out a hand as he paused.

"Eh? Who the fuck are you-

Cardin felt like his face exploded, Jaune had drawn his sword faster than anyone could see and smashed the flat end into his face. The boy toppled back as Jaune sighed. "I'm the guy that just put you on your ass, name's Jaune Arc but you don't have to call me anything. I don't want you to say my name."

"You shit!" 

"You are dead!" The goons around him said as Jaune sighed.

"You know you can walk away, right?"

"Fuck off!" One yelled swinging a knife at him, Jaune ducked under one hit he knew how to fight more than one person at once and even with three on one Jaune was more than capable of beating them all in a fight.

"Fuck you!"

"Don't dodge!"

"Stay still!" The three yelled as Jaune sighed he moved like water. He ducked, dodged and moved in and out of the attacks deflecting parrying and stabbing at them.

He smacked them with his shield stabbed them when he could and overall beat them to a pulp as he smirked. 

"You know its not so fun to beat someone when they can beat you back, right?"

"Fuck you!" The first one yelled Jaune saw him coming as he sighed. He knew that he had him, but the boy loomed over him a shadow fell as-

"Back off!" A voice yelled that  _ froze _ Jaune. He felt something freeze as there was a loud  _ wham! _ A thudding of metal on flesh filled the air as Bang appeared. She landed a brutal haymaker on the boy lunching him into the air sending him flying into a wall. 

She landed a punch, send him crashing into a wall where he  _ exploded _ into a mass of ice. The boy turned into a mass of ice. The boy screamed as he was encased in Ice as Bang appeared, Jaune took one look at her and  _ saw _ her. 

Bang was different; her eyes were completely different no longer a burning blood-red but a sharp and  _ unnerving _ icy blue. Her eyes seemed to shimmer a wave of frost came out of her body. Her body emitted a stream of polar pressure as she growled.

"Back off my boyfriend!" She screamed the three others saw the fight as not going in their way as the backup.

"Ok! Ok!"

"We are leaving!"

"Just let us get Cardin, and we will go!"

"Then do it! Get out of here! And don't come back!" Bang shouted a boy with a mohawk crept up behind her raising a dagger.

_ Fuck! _

"Bang! Look out-

"I  _ really _ would not do that if I were you," Ruby said appearing from behind pressing the barrel of her gun into the back of his head. The boy paused as Ruby cocked the rifle once.

"Drop the knife. Now. Don't make me ask twice."

"Ok! OK! Fine!" He hissed, dropping the blade he stalked over to his friend trying to pick their leader out of the ice cocoon in the wall. Ruby kicked the knife over to him as she sighed.

"Take it with you!" Ruby hissed as she looked over to Bang and Jaune.

"You two, ok?" She asked with all the empathy of someone who would rather be  _ anywhere _ but here. Ruby frowned as Bang blinked her icy aura seemed to dissipate as Jaune felt the temperature raise. Bang's eyes became an almost purple light lilac color as she turned to Jaune.

"Babe! You ok?!"

"I'm fine Bang I... wait." Jaune turned, the faunus that was being bullied looked like she was going to faint. She was tall, taller than even Yang with light chocolatey brown eyes and long flowing brown rabbit ears. 

She was a rabbit faunus and was cowering like a... well Jaune didn't need to add racist to his list of flaws. 

"You ok?" Jaune asked, holding out a hand she blinked once twice before nodding rapidly.

"YES! Yes, I am!"

"Good to know but you don't have to yell my ears are a bit ringing, you know?" Jaune joked the beautiful now that Jaune looked faunus took his hand as he pulled her up once again she towered over him, this was starting to become a habit. 

"V-Velvet! Velvet Scarlatina! That's my name!" The quivering faunus said as Jaune sighed.

"Jaune Arc nice to meet you. The tall one is Bang and the sort edgy one is Ruby.

"I am not edgy!" Ruby hissed her silver eyes locking onto Jaune as she pouted. 

"T-thank you for helping me!"

"No problem! If you ever need some help, you just have to come to ask us!" Bang said, smiling as Jaune sighed. 

"You need help getting up? We can take you to your team if you need?" Jaune offered as Velvet shook her head. She dusted her Beacon uniform off. Velvet sighed as she smiled at her new friends.

"Thank you! If you ever need help, my team coffee will be there for you!"

"Thanks, Vel but I think we are good. Unless you are going to give out condoms."

"What?"

"Nevermind!" Jaune said as he noticed something. He saw Bang pull something out of her ear and chew it? Jaune paused as Bang began to eat something, she was eating something small that was brightly colored.

"Bang? The hell are you eating?"

"Oh! Candy, my mom, told me to eat them once I was sixteen. She gives me a fresh batch every month, and I eat one a day!" Bang said Jaune nodded as that sounded suspicious as all hell. Jaune sighed as he cracked his fingers. 

"Ol let's go to class we have a history then combat today let's see what we can get up to," Jaune said as he led his team that now included a recently appeared Blake who was looking at Jaune like he was the second coming of Oum himself as a bright smile split her face.

"Jaune... what you did there... thank you."

"What helping someone in trouble?"

"No... helping a faunus with a human?"

"Faunus? Human? What's the issue she needed my help and I helped here what did you expect me to do nothing and let her get beat up? That's kind of fucked-up you know?" Jaune asked as he saw the lead bully getting picked out of the ice.

"I don't know who could just let this shit happen."

"I know plenty," Blake said as she shuddered. 

\-----

"SO! Which one of you thinks they have the true spirit of huntsmen in you!?" A massive man with a considerable mustache said as Jaune raised his hand.

"YOU! The lad with the blonde hair and the... appealing teammates! Come forward!" The mustached man said as Jaune nodded.

"Go get em, babe!"

"You can do it."

"If you did, I won't attend the funeral."

"Jeez, Ruby thanks for the love."

"You get what you got," Ruby said waving a small team flag with the letters AXRB on it. Jaune walked up to the front of the room shaking his limbs he was all for showing off in front of a crowd Maria had taught him that if you show off, early people will know you were tough and leave you alone, and it would make you look useful to the ladies. 

_ Well, it did get me a lady. Even if she is not the first pick I might have made but hell she's the best I got, and I'll treat her right. _ Jaune thought as he walked to Port, the massive man with legs like tree trunks and massive arms wrapped in bright red pants and shirt topped with massive hold button and a huge mustache over his lips chortled.

"So! Tell me Jaune my boy, are you ready for a fight?!"

"Born ready sir just let me have some fun."

"HAH! You hear that class! We got a cocky lad here! let's see if you are all talk and no bite!" Port said as he pulled massive blunderbuss out of somewhere slamming down on the lock of a large metal cage. 

He sliced off a lock as a Boaurbatusk spilled out?!

The Grimm roared as it spun down Jaune sighed he was aware that it was going to be a Grimm, but he really thought that it was going to be tougher one but this?

_ Well, at least I can get out of here soon enough. _ Jaune thought as the thing spun. It turned into a whirling ball of death as it rolled right at him.

"Jaune look out!" Bang yelled as Jaune nodded. He didn't turn to her but ducked his knees, ducking low and-

_ Now! _ Jaune thought dodging to the right the Grimm roared past him missing him by over a foot. The monster kept up its momentum, sliding back off a wall and almost crashing back into him! Jaune dodges the hit again, this one closer, he took his blade this time and scraped a small cut into the side of the thing. Earning a minor injury to the Grimm.

"Oh! We have an agile hunter here, ladies! Take notes if you want a man that can flex." Port said as the monster roared back at him. Jaune dodged it again, he dodged it scoring another hit on the side. He hit the Grimm many times well over a dozen times, scoring deep blows with his blade. 

Jaune bled the monster, each hit did little damage, but over time they added up, and the monster got slowed and slowed. Long blood trails spilled out saw the beast lost its life fluid and slowly began to fall. It moved slower and slower before-

_ Now! _ Jaune thought as the Grimm pause it broke out of its spin unable to keep it up Jaune stabbed forward killing the monster then and there. The Grimm died as he skewered the thing like a kebab. The beast howled once as it died on his blade. Jaune put the monster down, six minutes after the fight began not taking a hint of aura damage and looking no worse for the wear by the ordeal. 

"AHA! Look at this! Remember class it is not always the strong brazed displays of power that win but the coolly calculated attacks that can get under the skin of your enemy that will win out! Good show, lad! Keep an eye on him class for you are in the presence of a future hunter here!" Por said, gripping Jaune in a tight hug as he gagged. 

Jaune winced in pain but kept with it he won the class thought he was cool and overall? Jaune was starting to dig this hunting thing, the women were beautiful the Grimm died quick enough? This was gonna be the _life._

"YAY! That's my baby! I love him!" Bang shouted as Jaune winced. He knew that Bang was loyal and often  _ vocal _ with her affection for him, but he did wish that she was a bit quieter. Bang waved a flag!? A liter ta AXRB flag wildly in the air as Jaune sighed.

"So you got a wild one aye laddie? Let me tell you a thing or two about dating a hellion. You need to keep her happy in bed if you want any hope of seeing your future children alive!" Porta said slapping Jaune on the back. He sighed as he nodded, he knew that he needed to keep Bang happy if not for his own pelvis's sake but for her odd edge lord sister that seemed to have hate, hate with a speck of obligation relationship with her sister. 

Jaune smiled to his lover as Blake raised one hand in solidarity as Ruby huffed not looking Jaune in the eye as his fight ended and the class was dismissed.

\----

"For the next fight! Jaune Arc!" Glynda said as he stood up ok looks like it is time for me to get in there if you want to wish me some luck." Jaune said as he walked down into the arena. Jaune smiled as he heard Glynda coughed.

"Versus! Bang Xiao long!"

"You got to be fucking with me."

"OH! I got to fight my babe! Yes! come on Jaune let's do it!" Bang shouted as she bound into the arena jumping over the students to land in a crater of ice!

"Don't jump over people!"

"Love you too, Ruby!"

"I  _ hate _ you!"

"She's such a kidder!"

Bang said smiling ear to ear blood eyes shining her inky hair shaking as Jaune turned to Glynda, the drop-dead teacher that Jaune hoped was not as horny as Bang. 

"Ma'am, do I have to fight her?" jaune asked Glynda paused as she leaned in.

"If you make her stop talking, you get in A  _ all _ , my classes."

" _ Deal" _

  
  
  
  



	2. Meet the blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune fights Bang! Meet's her parents! Has a hear to their with them! And then an incident in the forest leaves him wondering why he even bothers...

"Oh, it will be my  _ pleasure _ ," Jaune said before doing a mental step back. 

_ Whoa there Jaune that is your girlfriend that you are talking about. You should never talk about her like that. Her being hurt should be the worst thing you can even think about. _ Jaune thought as Glynda gave him a nod.

"I see, good. Very well then! Both of you begin!" Glynda shouted as Bang waved to Jaune bouncing up in the air as her chest did some  _ very _ distracting actions. Jaune took a deep breath steeling himself as focusing on this fight might be the hardest part. 

Bang waved to her bf as she smiled her eyes flashing blue as she put up a fist. 

"Look out babe! Here I come!" Bang shouted as a bang filled the air. Jaune barley dodged the ice spike that sailed forward. Bang's typical opener he guessed of shooting a massive spike of ice dust at him took him off balance but not for long.

"Here I come!" 

"You really do not have to yell that!" Jaune said as he slid forward. Jaune slid under Bang's attack sliding under the woman allowed her fist to green over him and slamming into the floor behind him with a crack! 

Of ice and air pressure. Jaune rolled twice narrowly avoiding being frozen in her icy trap. Wherever Bang hit the floor the entire ground was covered in ice dust, and by the way, it spread it was very aggressive containing what it touched. 

_ Better stay out of that. _ Jaune thought as he backed up Bang spun back the woman was surprisingly agile backing up as she flipped back! Bang landed on the ground her gauntlets up as she smiled widely, a smile so large and broad that it almost broke her face and was so warm Jaune thought that she might burst! 

"Hah! That was a good dodge babe! Don't be surprised if I don't miss you again! I won't miss you this time!" Bang said as she ducked down and placed one gauntlet back as she shot forward. 

Jaune saw the hit coming Bang blurred like an ice missile as Jaune struck! 

He ran at her slicing her outstretched arm, Bang barley missed landing an icy haymaker on him Jaune barley ducked the attack as Bang's hit narrowly missed him. Jaune pivoted trying to strike at her as she flew-

_ Bang! _ An explosion filled the air as Bang's other gauntlet fired. She blasted the ground at Jaune's feet! Her free hand the one she kept back, fired into the floor. Striking down into the arena Jaune gasped as a wave of frost spread coating deep into the floor. Freezing his feet to the floor!

"Shit!" 

"Hah! I got you, babe!" Yang smirked winking at her lover turning in did air before even landing down of the floor landing a powerful blow right to Jaune's chest! Jaune let out a scream of pain as Bang landed her blow on him. 

Jaune felt the air pushed out of his lungs as he was yanked off the ground!

_ She hits like a truck! _ He thought as he groaned in pain. Jaune screamed as Jaune was forced back his sword dug into the ground. Crocea Mors dug as it bit deep into the floor. Jaune's chest heaved as he felt the ice shards growing on it. A thin layer of ice developed on his chest and spread to his arms and legs. Making breathing difficult and moving neigh impossible. 

Jaune grunted in pain as Bang's ice attacks were rapidly freezing him to his place!

"Hah! I love you babe but I'm gonna pound you to the ground!"

"Will you stop telling him what you are going to do and just attack already!?" Ruby shrieked apparently unable to hold back her barbs as the small gothic lolita growled. Pointing down to bang as she smiled.

"Hi, Ruby! Your big sister also loves you!"

"I hate you!" Ruby screamed as Blake blushed gently pulling on Ruby's cape as she probably whispered something like calm down Ruby you are making us look bad into her head. As Ruby and Bang yelled back and forth Jaune shook off his icy prison. Jaune shook his limbs as he began to think.

_ Ok, Jaune you need to plan on this. She's stronger than she looks and she's smarter than she appeared. Which is not hard but still. Let's see what would Maria do? _ Jaune thought before a grin appeared on his face.

"Ok. That will do." Jaune said as he began to sprint at Bang. 

"Why don't you just act like a normal fucking person!?"

"Eh!? Ruby, I'm always normal! What are you talking about!?"

"You are the polar opposite of normal!"

"I am not! Ruby that is mean! Say sorry!"

"Or fucking what!? You going to make me?!"

"I'm going to tell dad on you!"

"YOU! You are  _ older _ than me?! Why are you the one going to fucking day over this!?"

"Will you both be quiet!? You are in a fight Miss Xiao-long!" Glynda shouted as Bang blushed.

"Sorry, ma'am I lost track of time."

"And now look where that got you? Jaune is right behind you!" Ruby shouted as Jaune sighed. 

_ Thanks for the teamwork! _ Jaune thought as Bang turned to face him a bright and happy smile on her face.

"Jaune! Babe, you came to give me an I give up hug?"

"Nah but how about a love tap!" Jaune hissed tossing his sword right to her face. Bang not to his surprise deflected the attack easily acting more on instinct that anything making him smirked. 

_ Gotcha! _ Jaune thought as Yang blocked his blade as he pulled up his shield. Jaune went for a child bash a devastating attack on her face as Bang paused, hs blacked that tack just as easily with her free hand.

Jaune unclasped his shield, dropping into her guard.

"Babe?!" Bang shouted as Jaune delivered a devastating uppercut on her chin! Jaune punched her right in her chin the blow lifting her up off her feet as she flew back. Bang gasped her aura flashed she let go of her grip on Jauen's weapons both his sword and shield already had a thin coat of ice growing on them. Jaune took his sword stabbing her in the gut before slamming her with his shield and knocking her clear out of the are winning the fight in one attack!

"Winner! Arc!" Glynda shouted as Jaune sighed he had gotten close to losing but pulled it out.

"Close is not losing. Right Maria?" Jaune asked as he shrugged walking over to the now groaning bang. Jaune did wince as he got closer to his girlfriend, seeing her down on her back and not in the good way never made him feel good.

_ I just wanted some quiet. _ Jaune thought as he held out his hand.

"Bang? You ok babe?" Jaune asked a gentle hand shot out gripping his as Bang pulled herself up.

"Babe! I love you!" Bang said pushing Jaune's head into her chest as he groaned. Jaune winced as his face was smothered in her chest. Jaune felt his breath taken away as Bang pushed him into her soft heavenly globes. 

"Oh, Jaune! That was amazing babe! I can't believe you got me!  _ I'll get you next time, promise! _ " Bang whispered the dark-haired woman pulled Jaune to the center of the room where Glynda was awaiting the both of them to give them their reviews. 

"Ok. First things first, both of your aura levels are still in the green. That almost never happens so when it does I try to be extra critical in observations. So I do apologize if I appear to be more blunt than usual." Glynda said coughing once as she turned to Bang.

"Miss Xiao-long!" 

" Yes, ma'am!"

"You fought... well. As for fighting stance and tactics? You used what you have to the best of your ability. I don't know what you could have done better when you  _ did _ fight but! What in the world were you thinking when you were shouting to your sister in the middle of the fight!?"

"I love talking to Ruby!"

"I know that but in the middle of a fight? Please use  _ some _ restraint. Besides that telegraphing your attacks in the middle of the fight is never a good idea so I do caution you against doing it in the first place. Besides that? Good fight." Glynda sais flashing Bang a true smile as she turned to Jaune.

"Mister Arc as for your Performance? I must say I am  _ impressed _ with your ability. I saw you think outside of the box. Act in ways to counter a changing environment and having to be forced to battle an enemy that you were not prepared for. You thought outside the box and finished the fight as quickly and efficiently as you could. You earned this victory and I am proud that you did. Both of you did well with  _ some _ room for improvement but besides that? Good fight." Glynda finished her appraisal as Jaune grinned he pulled up Bang to his face as his lover hugged him tightly again.

"I love you Jaune!" Bang said as she smothered Jaune and for a second only a moment, Jaune let a smile split his face. He was happy that such a happy girl was his girlfriend. And he knew that deep down despite Bang being...  _ Bang _ he was glad that she was his lover. 

_ I can't pick a better one. _ Jaune thought as he gripped her hand she took in constantly blushing such a sharp red Jaune thought her cheeks might pop!

Bang let Jaune lead her not capable of looking him in her eyes as he pulled her out of the arena. 

_ She can fuck me all night long but all it took was a little bit of handholding and now you go soft? Really? How girly are you?  _ Jaune thought as his chest pulled. Bang was his girlfriend... his maybe  _ pregnant _ girlfriend. If she was pregnant she might no she would want to meet his family and Jaune and them had not parted on good terms or on any terms at all. 

_ I hope they are willing to at least hear what I have to say. It's not like I left without saying a damn word. I just told them that I was going to be a hunter and nothing was going to stop me. I told them that I was going to run away if they did not want to take me seriously then that is their fault and I had nothing to do with it! _ Jaune rationalized as Glynda coughed.

The fight was over and despite her worst fears, hr new group of students were looking promising. 

Bang despite her worst thoughts had prover herself as a capable if not a bit odd fighter. She would need to work on her battle plans and her maturity left much to be desired but overall she had promise and potential was what mattered most in times like these. 

_ She will get better, not everyone is perfect when they walk in that set of doors. Oum knows that I wasn't and I would be remiss to dismiss Bang for it. _ Glynda thought as she smiled. The other part of her was also promising. 

Jaune Arc was  _ never _ a name Glynda thought she would come to hear in her time in Beacon unless in passing. As far as she knew Jaune was dead. His parents had all but confirmed his death years ago when he supposedly ran away from home. She had been tempted to inform Juniper and Nicholas a that their son was alive but that would be in violation of Jaune's own freedoms. If he had not wanted to talk to his parents that was his own businesses and he had his reasons for doing so. 

_ I hope you are on speaking terms with them at least. Family is a terrible thing to lose... _

\-----

"So... handholding?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded Bang was  _ attached _ to Blake hugging the faunus in hiding tight! Blake looked ready to claw Bang's eyes out as she glared death at her.

"And then! I was only seven!"

"I don't care!" Blake hissed her body unable to break past the freakish strength of her teammate. Blake had no idea why Bang decided to hug her and not her lover! But she was going to make Jaune pay for this! IT was his fault she knew that she just did not know how much-

"Bang likes hand holding. It's what our parents did with her a lot when she was a kid." Ruby said slurping her  _ blood  _ cereal that was just really tomato juice. Jaune nodded as he looked at Ruby's edgy breakfast wondering how the hell she mixed tomato juice and milk.

_ Must be acquired _ . Jaune thought as he grinned.

"So about your parents what can you tell me about them? Nice strict? I'm guessing not that strict looking at Bang." Jaune said a small smile on his face as Bang attempted to break the faunus in half with pure love.

"Oh don't you worry about what you are going to meet them soon enough," Ruby said talking about a bite of her cereal. Downing a mix of red off half circles as Jaune cocked his head. Did Ruby just say she was going to meet them today? That was odd...

"Umm, why today? Why would I meet your parents today?

"Because today is  _ parents _ day. Duh." Ruby said rolling her eyes as Jaune froze, he felt his palms go sweating as he took a deep breath as he looked at his young lolita friend in the eye and smiled. 

"What do you mean today is  _ parents _ day? Like the parents of ours are going to be coming here!?"

"Yeah. That's what I said. That's what parents day is for man didn't you listen to me?" Ruby asked looking at Jaune like he was messing with her. Jaune began to wheeze he looked around the cafeteria noticing how there  _ was _ an odd influx of people in the area. The number of adults at a teenager academy was oddly higher than it should have been and-

"That is today!?" Jaune shouted as Bang took a moment to see what her boyfriend was yelling about. 

After seeing nothing to gain her interest she went back to scuffling with Blake as the faunus hissed her disapproval at the time contact who was at that moment unable to remove Bang from her body without using potentially lethal force and as tempting as it was to cut the arms of the blonde Blake knew that doing that would be in the short term satisfying but in the long term ultimately a detriment to her easy life goal.

_ Breathe Blake. Just breathe in and out _ . Blake thought as she felt the lungs in her crushed-

"Bang! Stop strangling your teammate!" A loud feminine voice yelled as Bang eeped! She let go of Blake her eyes shining as she went to search for the source of the voice. Jaune saw at the end of the cafeteria a tall woman who was the mirror imagine Bang to the black inky hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes. Next to a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes-

" _ Mommy!" _ Bang shouted as she let go of Blake and sprinted to the woman wrapping her in an enthusiastic hung that the woman did  _ not _ seem happy to be receiving. The woman groaned looking like she would rather be doing anything but getting a hug from bang at the time. She looked down before she slowly reluctantly wrapped her hands around her. 

"Bang... it is so good to see you." The woman said wincing the older table more mature version of Bang hugged her tightly as-

"Hey, mom."

"Ruby. it is good to see you in good spirits."

"What!? Good spirits!? Ruby is always moody!" Bang giggled as Ruby hissed.

"The fuck did you just say?!"

"The  _ heck _ did you just say, young lady?" The man said as Ruby eeped!

"Daddy!" Ruby blurred into the man's arms jumping into his arms and allowing him to carry her. Ruby giggled as the man took her into his arms swinging her he was clearly her father and-

"Ruby! What did I saw about watching that mouth of yours?"

"That I should not... I'm sorry dad..."

"It's a fine young lady but I am watching you!" Tai said laughing as Bang gasped.

"OH! OH! Mom! Dad! This is my boyfriend! Jaune! He's great!" Bang said pointing to Jaune as Raven shifted her gaze to Jaune as he felt his blood go cold.

_ She's terrifying! _ Jaune thought as she narrowed her gaze onto Jaune.

"Bang. It's been three weeks and you already have a boyfriend?" She asked as Bang nodded.

"Yup! Sure do! We even had sex on the first night!"

"Bang! Ew! Gross!" Ruby said as the man looked at Jaune and he felt his life span  _ drip _ into the dip into seconds. The man growled as he looked down to Jaune as he balled up twin fists. 

"So  _ this _ is Jaune? Tell me Jaune what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"To not be smothered to death," Jaune said without a  _ shred _ of sarcasm. 

"OH, dad! Don't tease Jaune!"

"I will teasy  _ any _ man that thinks he is good enough for my daughter!"

"Daddy! Jaune is fine!"

"Well, jaune if you so fine tell me where you are parents? I don't see them why are they not here Jaune?" Tai asked glaring as-

"Dead. My family is  _ dead. _ " Jaune said as the mood dropped like a led balloon. Whatever passed for skepticism vanished in Tai like wat in her desert all traces of hostility left his face as he froze.

"Dear!" The wife elbowed him in the said as Tai pause coughing roughly as he blushed.

"I'm sorry! I... I didn't' know... please... forgive me." Tai said not looking Jaune in the face as even Blake seemed to follow.

"I... it's ok. We were never close."

"The loss of anyone you deem family is never easy. You do not need to hide your emotions from us." Raven said as Jaune winched he was  _ technically  _ not lying but whenever you needed to say that you were technically doing something it meant that you really should be thinking about what you were doing in the beginning and really looking at yourself. 

"It's fine... I just... I don't wanna talk about it." Jaune said before standing up Jaune walked off marching away from the table as-

"Jaune!?"

"Babe! Wait up!"

"What were you thinking!? This is what we talked about when Bang was going to start dating!" 

"I'm sorry! I didn't' know!" Tai hissed as Jaune sighed, he really needed to talk to them and be honest. 

"I can't keep running forever," Jaune said as he sighed and moved forward. 

Jaune walked out of the cafeteria knowing that he needed a better saying than they are  _ dead _ when even a brief check of Patch records would show that the Arc clan was well and alive-

"Will it? Are they still alive?" Jaune mumbled as for the first time be began to think and consider the fact that his parents might have died...

\----

"Hey..." Bang said as Jaune looked down, he had taken to refuge on a tree in the Beacon courtyard, Bang found him quick enough. She paused looking down her red eyes downcast as Jaune groaned.

"Oh no."

"I... I know that it's not any of my business.. but you know what? It  _ is _ my business. When my boyfriend is not happy I am not happy. So... if you don't want to talk about it that's ok. But just so you know I am here for you babe. I'm always here for you." Bang said Jaune felt a knife stab his back as he sighed. 

"Look Bang it's not your fault it's mine. I'm sorry for everything well." Jaune said as Bang sighed.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk to me about this if you don't want to... I don't know how I would do it..."

"Do what?"

"How to take losing a parent? I mean... when I was young my mom left me."

"What?"

"Yeah, Raven? The angry one? She left me as a kid. Left my dad and me. Then another women Summer came, she's Ruby's actual mom. She settled down married my dad had Ruby until she was two then she left him."

"Wait, he got left _ twice?" _ Jaune asked as Bang nodded.

"Yeah, he got left twice. It was a rough spot for him. And well all of us."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah it's ok... after that my mom Raven came back and they decided to try to make it work. If you ever wonder why Ruby is so... Ruby, she's trying to be the opposite of her mom. Summer."

"She's the opposite?" Jaune asked as Bang nodded.

"Yeah... Summer, when she was around, was all sweet and sugar. Sunshine and rainbows to us. She was a super mom! Until she wasn't..." Bang said looking down she gulped once as Jaune swung his legs down almost sliding down off the tree as he sighed.

"So she just left? Did she say anything?"

"Heh... nah that was never Summer's style. She just likes to do things when they happened. She did whatever came naturally to her and being tied down never came naturally to her. One day she just left us never said why never told us anything one day she was in the kitchen just finishing making us a batch of cookies the next she just hummed once and walked out the door never to come back." Bang said biting back some level of bitterness as she looked down. 

"Hold on. Wait a second you actually  _ saw _ Summer leave? Like you saw the very moment when she just put everything down and left you two?" Jaune asked his eyes wide in shock as Bang nodded her fist trembling as she coughed. 

"Yeah... I saw her leave just like that. She put down her cookies and just walked... she left me in the kitchen waiting on the table Ruby in a high chair looking at her mom wondering when she was going to be bed. She even had the  _ audacity _ to smile to us first, before leaving out of that door and out of our lives forever." 

"Did she ever talk to you after? I mean did she make any kind of attempt to get back in your lives after she left you?"

"Nope. She just walked out. And to be honest I'm glad she did. She didn't deserve to be our mom after that. And I'm just happy that Ruby bonded with Raven as she did."

"She took after her a  _ bit _ too much," Jaune said making a slight joke Bang laughed as she sighed.

"Yeah she did, but to be honest she's too much like Summer for her own good. She's naturally happy and cheery and it takes an effort to act like she's not. She tries to be  _ moody _ like Raven to be more like her and less like Summer."

"So that whole I'm big dark and evil act is just an act?" Jaune asked half smirking as Bang let out a low laugh, she was surprisingly serious in times like this. 

Jaune looked her up and down and for once she did not seem like the ditzy klutzy girl that just literally jumped into his lap and decided to ride his dick in public. Now she seemed solemn tired sad and wanting to leave things behind. She looked sad and that made Jaune sad. 

"Hey, it's ok. Your mom is there and if Summer left you like that? That's her loss. I'm glad Raven was there." Jaune said smiling Bang grinned once as she took his hand letting Jaune fall out of the tree making sure that she caught him.

The damn blonde Amazon smiled as Jaune was lifted down, Jaune took  _ some _ time to look at Bang's chest he was never going to miss that. Jaune would never grow tired of  _ that _ view. 

"So you think I should go back to say sorry to your parents?" 

Jaune asked already regretting running off as Bang shook her head. She let a low frown grow as she rubbed the back of her head. 

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

"You think they are still mad at me?"

"What? Not really. I think my dad wants to apologize to you." Bagnadmitte grinning sheepishly as Jaune sighed heavily. 

"You think? He didn't seem too happy to see me last time."

"Well if he wants to get back in the good graces of my mom and  _ trust _ me he does he'll apologize to you sooner than later." Bang sighed as well her face blushing brighter she was pointedly looking away from him as Jaune sighed.

"Ok. You are blushing more than normal you going to tell me what's wrong or is there some kind of test you are doing?" Bang blushed even harder as she began to twist her fingers together smiling widely.

"Well, I was just thinking."

"God help us all."

"Well, I was wondering when we were going to tell them..."

"Tell them what?"

"That I'm pregnant." jaune nearly fainted.

\-----

"Jaune! I! First, just let me say that I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! Please, I should have thought about what I was saying. Forgive me." Tai said bowing once Jaune winced he felt bad that the man was apologizing for something that he, in essence, did not need to be apologizing for.

"It's fine sir, you don't have to apologize to me."

"I think I do. I said something that I should not have and sincerely regret. I don't want you to hold that against me or more importantly Bang. You can hate me all you want but that little girl is my world. And you apparently are her world so, please. Don't take it out on her." Tai said his head still bowed Jaune looked away still not comfortable with anyone bowing to him as he gulped.

"Yeah, it's ok. I won't hold it against her. You don't have to worry about me."

"Good! Sorry about that we got off on the wrong foot! I'm Tai! But you know that I hope that we can get along better in the future!" 

"Really you don't need to keep apologizing to me, sir. I forgive you. ANd Bang is special to me... I won't hold that against her Esiintlaiy ti's no one's fault."

"It's mine. And I won't budge from that." The man said stubbornly Jaune groaned he hated stubborn adults. He was too used to Maria who was stubborn in the lazy way. She acted how she felt like and she never seemed to care for what Jaune or any other said about it. 

_ At least she let her hair down when she burned down your house for the beer inside. _ Jaune smirked remember the past good times with his mentor. Or well not good times but the times that he knew would make for a good story whenever he had the chance to tell them.

"And the fact that you are sleeping with my baby girls is no doubt influencing how you think about her." Tai winked Jaune gagged he really did not want to tell the man that his daughter was the one pinning him down in the bed but he also did not want to seem like he was taking advantage of Bang in any way.

"Um sir I don't know how to say this but-

"Let me guess. You are going to say Bang pins you're down and you are completely at her mercy and she does whatever she feels like with you regardless of what you say to her?" Tai asked grinning ear to ear Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as Tai let out a loud boisterous laugh that rocked in the team's dorm. 

The other members of Jaune's team had left for Jaune and Tai to  _ bond _ and Tai was taking the time to speak candidly to Jaune. Though after talking to Tai for half an hour Jaune doubted that Tai could speak in any other way but candidly to him. 

"If you are going to say that let me be the first to say I  _ completely  _ believe you and don't hold it against you in any way."

"What!? But she is your daughter sir, don't you want to punch me?"

"What? For sleeping with Bang? I would hit you if you were not. And if you were not blind. Hell, even blind guys hit on her once before."

"And she is not dating anyone? Excuse me but I find that hard to believe she's beautiful."

"And she is also her  _ mother's _ daughter. Bang is a bit dominant for most men. And she can be a bit much to handle. It's not like people did not hit on her in Patch it's just than most of them went running with their tails between their legs after the first talk."

"I... I can totally see that happening." Jaune admitted as Tai smirked.

"Raven was like that in Beacon it takes a special kind of mad to satisfy her. You have to be strong! Powerful! Able to hold your breath for over three minutes at a time! And have a pelvis made of iron!"

"Those are things that I never wanted to hear."

"But they are things you know to be a fact correct?" Tai asked as Jaune nodded.

"I know but I never wanted to tell you... I was-

"Scared I'd be made let me tell you Jaune I am the  _ cool  _ parent," Tai said shooting Jaune a pair of finger guns. Jaune paused as he cocked his head. 

"You are the  _ cool _ parent? The hell does that mean?"

"It means that I am the parent that gets you! That gets things! I know what it's like to be young and to be hopelessly in love with a girl that is just out of your league! I know what that's like!" 

"You think Bang is  _ out _ of my league?"

"Jaune. Let's not play this game. You've looked in a mirror recently?"

"Ouch."

"That's a legitimate question."

"I get it."

"Then you have seen Bang right?"

"I have seen here with and without clothes on."

"Watch it, kid. I am still her father and that's my baby girl you are talking about."

"The baby girl that can manhandle me like I am a damn puppy and force me down on the bed without waiting for my say so." Jaune quipped Tai took a moment to scratch his chin before nodding.

"Ok. Fair enough." He admitted his point as he coughed again.

"Still you make her cry and I'll toss you out of a bullhead."

"I don't think I  _ can _ make Bang cry. She seems tough as nails."

"Oh, she's  _ super _ soft. One time when she was just a bit younger she lost her blanket from when she was a kid and cried-

"DADDY!" A voice shouted from somewhere down the hall as Tai sighed.

"Well, it looks like that is my wife's cue. She'll want to talk to you next so have fun! Also, don't look her in the eye too much. She'll take that as a form of a challenge and will probably break your back."

"That's a joke right?"

"Why would I joke on something like that?" Tai asked genuinely curious as to why jaune thought he would ever joke about his wife breaking Jaune's back. Something that she just  _ might _ do.

"I mean because I really don't want to get my back broken?" Jaune asked as Tai smirked walking to the door opening and waving. 

"Well then don't tell her something that she won't like!" Tai said as he winked behind him. Tai winked and nodded to something behind Jaune as the sound of running water-filled Jaune's ears. 

"But Tai! I  _ really _ like my back as it is."

"Well, then you better not say anything to disappoint me." A voice said as Jaune turned around lighting fast a knife appeared in his right hand striking down as his leg kicked out to knock the feet out of whoever was behind him.

"Hah. Good instincts." Raven smirked catching Jaune's hand stopping it with contemptuous ease. She blocked the knife hit and struck out her leg kicking Jaune's own leg stopping his attack where it stool 

Jaune yelped in pain as she smiled down at him. He kept his balance as Raven nodded.

"You kept your stance? Good. You are stronger than most of the people at this overgrown daycare."

"Ok, you two play nice!" Tai said as he closed the door Jaune gulped as Raven grinned down to him.

The taller more adult version of Bang with by some miracle of genetic  _ bigger _ breasts than her daughter and a larger hip size that was definitely drawing Jaune's eyes down-

"Eyes up here Jaune. I'm not Bang, I only let one blonde see me without the armor so I'd suggest you take what you can get." Raven smirked as Jaune coughed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, it's nice to know that I'm still attractive even if I'm slightly older than my Beacon days," Raven said smiling in a very Bang like manner as Raven purred a bit as she looked at Jaune like he was a snack.

"So tell me Jaune how did you meet my daughter? She said you pulled her out of a crater?"

"I did. She literally blew up in front of my face. Almost sending another girl off flying and I pulled her out of the crater."

"And less than three hours later your dick was in her as you took her virginity?" Raven hissed her eyes narrowing as Jaune felt a wave of ice water splashdown his spine.

"It's not like that! I didn't force her to have sex with me!"

"I know that you fool. If you had you would not be standing here right now. If not for Bang defeating you I would have come to dispatch your personally. And trust me Band would have been  _ much _ faster than me." 

"I... ok then if I was not scared before."

"Good. You are terrified." Raven said enjoying Jaune's nervousness. She did not get many chances to interrogate her son in law so this was going to be fun for her. 

_ It's not like Ruby is going to be dragging a boy home anytime soon. And I guess I'll have to settle for you. At least she picked a strong one. But did you have to pick one that looked just like your dad when I was in Beacon? _

Raven thought having to do a double-take the resemblances between Jaune and Tai were uncanny. 

Jaune looked almost just like Tai did back in Beacon. Maybe a bit skinnier and with a bit less of that cockiness of Tai but otherwise he looked just like Tai and Raven felt a headache coming on from it.

_ Tell me you are not developing a complex around your father. The last thing you need is an Electra complex. _

"Trust me Jaune I know that you did not force yourself on Bang. She is a bit picky with her lovers. And you are her type."

"Does that mean that she wants to fuck her dad? Or is that just me?" 

"I... I was  _ really _ hoping that I was not the only one to see that."

"Right? I look like him but younger."

"Less handsome."

"Wow. That kind of hurts you know?"

"Life hurts get used to it." Raven's ave before shaking her head.

"Either way this is the part where I tell you if you make Bang cry I take your head."

"You know I like it on my shoulders right?"

"Not  _ that _ head," Raven said as Jaune shivered his hands or one fell to his waist the other still caught in Ravens' grip as she smirked.

"There you go, that should get the blood flowing to the right head."

"You know that is not the thing you joke about?"

"Do I  _ look _ like someone that jokes?"

"I mean if I told you I had seen bricks with a better sense of humor would you kill me?"

"No, but I would punch you so hard you will need an aura fusion." 

"Wow. I got to say I've known you for less than an hour and I like you more than my real mother." At that joke, Raven paused Jaune saw her face drop as she bit back some remark.

"About your family, I am sorry for what Tai said. He spoke out of turn, he did not mean what he said."

"It's ok. He apologized really don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Jaune said smiling Raven frowned as she put her free hand on his arm.

"You are a terrible liar you do know that right?" 

"What? How the hell am I lying?"

"I can tell. You don't look like someone that is fine. You miss them."

"I... I really don't. Just so you know. If I never see them again it is too soon."

"So you hate them? You hate your mother even?"

"Yes," Jaune said without hesitation as Raven gave a dark chuckle.

"Then you and Ruby will have something in common then."

"She told me she hated her mom, did Summer really just leave?" Raven took a second inhaling deeply before nodding.

"Yes... she just walked out on her, while cooking. The best part of that was that she didn't even secure the house. She could have at least turn off the stove and  _ not _ leave her child in a house that may burn down."

"I'm assuming you left Yang in a better position?" Raven glared down at Jaune who to her surprise held her glare as she nodded.

"I left her as a baby in a crib. In the middle of the night, and I made sure that Tai was close. I did  _ not _ leave her in a high chair waiting for lunch with a stove that might burn down her home with her in it." Raven hissed Jaune gulped once as he felt her grip doubling on his shoulder. 

"I... I see... if it makes you feel any better I'm glad that you came back. Bang seems happier for it."

"You mean if I didn't come back Tai would have probably committed suicide and then left Bang and Ruby with their aunt," Raven said shuddering.

"They have an aunt?"

"They have an aunt that would rather drink than watch them. She would not abuse them but I barely trust her to crawl out of her tub in the morning let alone to watch two children." 

"So she's a drunk?" 

"That is if she remembers to get sober later on. She is either drinking or drinking or eating or killing. That if not being awkward on family reunions."

"Well, at least she's there for them?"

"No. I am there for them. Speaking of that Bang thinks she's pregnant?"

"It was not my fault! I-

"Calm down. Bang is  _ not  _ pregnant."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because she uses protection."

"She does? She does not talk like it."

"That is because  _ she _ does not know she is using it."

"I'm confused."

"Do you know that candy she eats every morning?"

"Yeah? She's always eating... wait..."

"Exactly. They are birth control. It would be too complicated to explain some things to her so I told her they were candy and she promised to eat them. She eats them then she can have as much  _ consensual _ sex as she wants to and I don't have to worry about the headache of raising a grandchild before I am forty."

"Whoa. Ok. Bang being tricked into taking birth control? I get. You being under forty-

A blade tickled Jaune's jugular, he never saw Raven draw her blade as she smiled.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Raven asked pushing her blade to Jauens' neck as he gulped.

"Not really."

"Good. You look like you have a good head on your shoulders, let's see you keep it there."

"Like I said before, I like it on them!" Jaune said as she put away her blade. Jaune breathed a bit easier as Raven sighed.

"As fun as this is I need to go Ruby and Bang tend not to get along when you leave them with their father for any amount of time."

"What? Why the hell not?" 

"Tai tends to be an  _ enabler _ with his girls. He never tells one of them no and when Ruby and Bang get in the same room they tend to get to the other's throat."

"More Ruby than Bang I take?"

"Oh, most definitely. I rubbed off someone my worst habits on her... and she is trying her best to not be like Summer." 

"Summer... was she a good person?"

"She was the best. Kind caring and willing to do whatever it took to help people in needs."

"But she left?"

"She valued  _ freedom _ more than anything else in the world. And when you have a child you lose some of that freedom." Raven said balling up a fist.

"She always would say that she would find her freedom no matter what. Even if it meant hs just left her kids Summer was going to be free and no matter what I said to her she would not change her mind."

"You talk to her still really? When the hell do you have the time?"

"I... I don't talk to her, I just know how it would end." Raven sighed-

_ CRACK! _ A gunshot sounded as-

"BANG! I'll fucking kill you!"

"What!? What did I do!?"

"Put me down you fucking tall ass hole!"

"But I want to hug my little sister!"

"I'll fucking stab you in your chin!"

"Ruby! No stabbing your sister in the shin! Stab her arm."

"That... that does not sound good," Jaune said as Raven groaned.

"It is not good. Excuse me Jaune I have to do something about this before someone is going to end up dead or worse." Raven said stalking out of the room. Taking a deep breath as she opened the door, a bullet shot blowing the wood off the frame before twin shards of ice shot out and hit the wall.

"You wanna go you fucking cow tits airhead!? Let's fucking go!"

"Dad! Ruby wants to wrestle! Can I go at her!?"

"Sure! Just don't cause a ruckus-

"NO! Both of you put your weapons down before I beat you within an inch of your lives!" Raven shouted stalking out of the room as Jaune groaned.

\-----

"Dammit!" Jaune came again he really needed to work on endurance.

"Fuck! Babe, you are really good at this!" Bang panted as she finished bouncing on his dick. Jaune thought that taking Bang from behind would be a good idea when they walked into the forever fall. But after the third time he had cum into the  _ very _ willing Bang's cunt Jaune had faltered. 

Jaune thought that maybe fucking Bang in public would make her a bit more submissive but as Jaune was turning out Bang was neither submissive nor dominant. She was just fucking  _ horny. _ Bang wanted to well bang and if you could not keep up with her she would do the work for you. 

As was evidenced by her screaming his name as he bent her over a tree. Bang was  _ very _ open to Jaune taking the lead even if she was almost a full head taller than him when bent over and occasionally  _ spanked _ on both of her firm ass cheeks. 

A strange gesture than Jaune intended for having such a bubbly personality Bang has ass cheeks made of  _ steel _ .

_ Fuck! How is your ass that hard!? _ Jaune thought as Bang bounced on his lap. After Jaune had been unable to keep his legs Bang had down what bang did she pushed back her hips Jaune failed to catch them now she was riding Jaune reverse cowgirl in the forest. Jaune's hands  _ feebly _ gripping at her waist as she rode him hard! 

Bang bounced up and down on Jaune the rough slap of flesh on flesh filled the air as her wide and heavy hips crashed down into his. 

Jaune whimpered as Bang rode his dick like she was a jockey on race day. 

She didn't care how much he came, no matter how much thick Arc cum was forced deep into her cunt! Yang's rough muscular sex gripped down on the almost foot of Arc dick rammed down deep in her cunt. 

Jaune gasped as he felt his dick roughly but wonderfully massaged deep in her cunt as she bounced up and down on his dick!

Bang was moaning so loudly that Jaune was sure that they were going to attract  _ something. _

_ The only reason that the Grimm are not here is because we are probably radiating happiness and joy _ . Jaune thought as multiple orgasms tended to make the Grimm steer clear of you for a long time. Bang sighed as she smiled back winking at Jaune who just really wished he learned more endurance from Maria. 

Jaune grunted as the low wet slapping of flesh on flesh finally began to slow down, despite having an endurance of a bunny faunus in heat Bang  _ did _ get tired. And she did need to take a break. To drink water if nothing else, that and use the bathroom. The small mercies in Jaune's life. 

_ How the hell are you still moaning? Let alone thrusting? _ Jaune thought as-

There was a snap! Jaune looked up as-

_ Blake!? _ Jaune thought as Blake did a silence motion running her hand over ther throat as Jaune gulped.l

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed up to the peeking cat faunus-

"Riding your dick babe! What do you think?" Bang asked as oblivious to things as ever. Blake looked down at the two blushing brightly three jars of sap in her hands as Jauen began to gesture to her. 

Using a few  _ intuitive _ sings Jaune signed up to Blake asking and demanding telling the faunus to get the hell down and get out! 

Blake replied no doubt having no exact idea of what Jaune was saying but able to piece together context clues signed back to Jaune as he growled.

_ Get down! _ He thought as Blake hissed. 

"I can't!" Blake hissed-

"Can't do what Jaune? Babe? Why does your voice sound so catty?" Bang asked pausing her slowing thrust allowing her heavy ass to sit and  _ grind _ on Jaune's dick the boy let out a groan of pleasure as he felt his pelvis slowly turn to dust. 

As Jaune took a second to get his voice back glared back up at Blake as he hissed.

"Down! Come down!" Jaune hissed as Bang laughed.

"Oh don't worry babe I've cum more than enough for the both of us." Bang winked again as- 

_ Crack! _ A branch snapped up on the tree branch that Blake was currently on. Jaune's eyes went wide as the cat faunus peeker looked down with a mortified expression on her face.

"I swear if you fall on me," Jaune warned as Bang apparently had enough.

"Babe, what are you talking about? Are you playing a riddle game? Oh! I love games like that! What's the riddle?" Bang asked as another loud snap! Filled the air Blake unable to grip the branches with the sap. Blake tumbled her legs shaking as Jaune mouthed. 

"Let go of the sap!" Jaune hissed as Blake feverishly shook her head, refusing to even consider to drop the sap as-

"Jaune? You don't look too-

Snap! Another snapping of a twig occurred this one from the far left of the two. Jaune turned to see twin silver eyes glaring absolute daggers at the two of them. Ruby appeared Crescent Rose in hand and an absolutely murderous look on her face. Her expression twisted into one of absolute rage and disappointment as she let out a growl. Ruby opened her mouth and much to Jaune's horror raised her gun as Jaune yelped. 

_ Don't hit your teammates! _

"Bang Xiao-long! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, her face going cherry red as she pouted stamping her foot down on the forest floor as Bang paused.

"Hey, Ruby! What's up?" Her sister asked shifting to face Ruby making Jaune moan as-

"Don't turn to fucking face me! I don't want to see  _ that!" _ Ruby shouted turning her face away from bang not wanting to see that! She did not want to see Jaune's thing! Shoved deep into Yang's sex!

Ruby felt her teeth grinned as she looked anywhere but her damn sister!

_ Really! Fucking in the forest!? How can she be that stupid!? I know she's not smart but come one! Even for you Bang! Besides! How the hell can she even put that inside of her!? It's not going to fit in her! It's tho damn thick! _ Ruby thought as she looked at Jaune's dick plowed into her sister's sex. 

She looked at the act not wanting to watch it but unwilling to look away as she blushed. Her own sex tingled at the sight of it. Despite being younger than Jaune and despite her being a bit younger than Bang Ruby was a young woman and she was  _ very _ attracted to the opposite gender. 

Especially the tall blonde and muscular ones with blue eyes and blonde hair. If Bang and Ruby did share one common trait was that both of them were daddies, girls, a bit  _ too _ much. And Ruby was a bit more than jilted that the one boy she thought was fucking hot was taken by that airhead ass hole that she called a sister!

"Will you get off him!?"

_You don't know what will find you! And that dick should be in me!_ _Wait why did I think that?_ Ruby paused her as her face blushed as Bang smirked. 

"Aw, Ruby! If you want you can ask Jaune! I'm sure he would let you sit on his fae right Jaune?" Bang offered casually as Jaune did a spit take coughing up a wad of spit as he was desperately motioning to the rapidly dropping Blake to drop the jars of sap rather than fall on him with all of them. 

"What!? Why would you even ask me that!? What in the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What? You obviously want to have sex with Jaune and since he is  _ my _ boyfriend I decided to let you have sex with him. With Jaune's consent of course." Bang said as Ruby blushed her legs quivering her weapon pushed between her legs allowing her to  _ grind _ on it making her whimper.

"I... I don't want to... to do that! I would not just do that with Jaune!"

"But you are getting turned on watching us. Won't it feel much better to join in than just watching?" Bang asked trying to make her little sister see the logic and come and join them. 

_ Ruby is just so hard-headed! She won't do what makes her feel better just because she wants to look tough! Come on Ruby you don't have to act tough in front of you big sis! I love you no matter what! _ Bang thought as she felt her body shudder. 

She felt another orgasm that came from Jaune's dick plowed deep into her cunt. Bang let out a whimper of pleassure as Jaune's dick stretched out her sex making her moan  _ painfully _ but pleasurably as Jaune's dick punched past her cervix and hit her right into her womb as Bang gained an O fact that made Ruby flush.

"I do not! I am not getting turned on!? Why would you even say that?!"

"Um, besides your face? I mean I'm looking at your legs and unless you spilled a bottle of water what is that stuff running down them?" Bang asked as she saw the small thin translucent jets of liquid falling down Ruby's legs as she gasped! Ruby's case turned the color of her cape as her excitement was called out. She blushed then pouted her face contorting as tears began forming in her eyes as she began to weep. Ruby began to cry as she raised her gun again pointing it right at Bang's head as Jaune yelped!

"Oh no! Ruby, please! Think about this!" 

"You! You damn bully!" Ruby shouted finally unable to take it! The consent teasing of her sister, the sheer lack of common decency and the damned unfairness that the one blonde who looked exactly! Like her dad with a full foot of cock was off-limits to her! 

_ It's just not fair! I worked my ass off to get to Beacon a year early so I would not deal with her! Then she is pushed backed and I end up in the same year as her!? Just for her to take my boyfriend before I can claim him!? I can't take this anymore! _

"Bang I hate you!"

"What!? Why!? What did I do!?"

"You were born!" Ruby shouted as she shot!? Jaune let out a yelp as Ruby shot at them! Her weapon fired as a bullet went right past Bangs's head  _ narrowly  _ chipping her hair as it slammed next to his head! The bullet landed right into the tree as-

_ SNAP! _ The tree snapped as-

"AIEEEEE!" Jaune heard Blake scream as Blake fell down on him. The faunus landed on his face her crotch smothering him down as Jaune moaned. He felt Blake's heavy hips land on his face-

"What?! Blake? Do you want to sit on Jaunes' face? I'm sorry but that is Ruby's place. She's my sister so she gets to share with me! That saying you  _ are _ my sister's partner so I guess I can make an exception for you!" Bang said as Jaune screamed! His air was cut off and despite her looks, Blake was heavy! She was a fully grown young adult and weigh well over one hundred and fifty pounds. Jaune felt his aura activating as Jaune almost had a broken neck. 

  
  


Blake for her own part was blushing up a storm it was one thing to be prowling the forest looking for sap that the  _ teacher _ told her to find it was another to find her teammates fucking in said forest and pausing to watch them. 

And while that  _ was _ bad enough it was worse still when she for some reason decided to  _ masturbate _ while watching them. Blake knew getting off was risky but she was fast. She knew how to move her fingers best in her cunt she did not expect that she would cum so loud the branch would snap with her body shaking. Her orgasm making her quickly pull up her pants and having her grip the bottles of thick sap preventing them from falling over and lading on the two lovers faces. 

That was a semi-lost cause as while Blake  _ had _ managed to keep the sap from falling she had also landed right on Jaune's face with it. 

Her sopping sex barley contained by her thing short top making her blushed. 

She wished Jaune was just knocked out by the blow it would make him shoved into her crotch much easier but... as things went Jaune was face deep into her cunt. Jaune's mouth opened on Purley instinct at this point as he was still struggling to breathe properly. His windpipe semi crushed under Blakes's hips Jaune did what Jaune or any male in his position would feel inclined to do by their instincts and he licked. 

Blake let out a shriek of pleassure as she felt her sex touched, she had been in a dry spell as of late. 

Old lovers turning psychotic and having most of the world not caring about you will do that to you but now? Now things were getting to the point that she could not hold back.

"Oh yes, that's it." Blake hissed as she unconsciously pushed her hips into Jaune's face. Jaune who by now recognized his mistake of actually  _ licking _ the cunt of another woman besides the one he was dating was going int pure panic mode. 

Jaune began to sweat as his face filled with the tangy cunt juice of Blake even through her shorts Jaune tasted her sex's slippery juices as he began to push his tongue deeper into her cunt making Blake moan as the thin clot barrier that separated the tow was dampened as Jaune began to prod her not so virgin cunt. Jaune whimpered out as his tongue shot out to lap up angst her white barrier. 

Blake let out another low groan of pleasure this time  _ roughly _ forcing her hips down onto Jaune's face. She pushed her hip in whimpering as Jaune's oddly slim tongue found her sex. Blake shuddered she heard tales that human tongues where thinner than faunus, more dextrous and agile. Lithe was the word she heard used to describe them. Faunus where wider ough but human where lithe. 

"AH! Balke!? That's my man! You can't just ride his face without my permission!" Bang shouted her eyes flashed an icy blue as there was a wave of dust that came off her chilling the air around them. 

Blake shivered Bang got  _ cold _ when she was pissed off and now she looked livid.

"Bang! He's eating me! Oh god! Out! He is eating me!"

"What!? Jaune! Stop eating her out!" Bang ordered as Jaune unable to hear her with Blake's thick ungodly thighs currently being used as earmuffs to his head could only groan and moan as Blake pushed her cunt more and more into his face as-

"THAT _ DOES _ IT!" Ruby screamed it was one thing for Bang to steal her man that was unfortunate that Jaune had to pick Bang to put his dick in but now Blake!? Her own partners betraying her!? 

"This tears it! Blake! You are dead! Dead to me! You are dead to me you hear me?!" Ruby shouted this time taking aim at the faunus as Blake yelped!

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Blake asked as Bang growled.

"Oh no, Ruby! I got this one! She thinks she can just let my man eat her out!? Jaune would you stop eating her out?!" Bang asked her cunt still  _ milking _ Jaune's dick as the boy had no idea why he felt the air chill around his arms or why he was suddenly involved in an impromptu threesome. Not that Jaune really minded he was young covered in feminine flesh and more than happy to enjoy every last second of it. 

"Wait! Don't hit me!" Blake said despite looking down the gauntlet of Bang she was oddly enough content to let Jaune eat her out and making sure that she lived seemed to be a distant second priority rather than stopping Jaune's downright magical tongue that was making her get closer and closer to cumming and-

"Get off my man!" Bang  _ and _ Ruby shouted at once. Bang reeling back for what was going to be a devastating haymaker and Ruby taking careful aim to her traitorous partners back of her head trying to hit both her partner and sister in  _ one  _ shot!

_ Time to kill two birds with one stone! _

"Get off Jaune!"

"Shut up Bang!"

"Help me!"

"CHILDREN PLEASE! Contain yourself!" Glynda shouted as all four of the were wrapped in purple energy as Glynda fumed... 

  
  
  



	3. Meet the friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Bang are disciplined by Ozpin. Bang's best friend shows up and puts the smackdown on her. Ruby and Blake bond. And Jaune decides that a near-death situation beets and angry woman every day of the week.

" _ Insubordinate _ !  _ Childish! lustful! And vicious!"  _

"Is that a bit  _ much?" _

"No! No, it is not! These! These  _ children _ were in the woods acting like animals! They where! They-

"Glynda it is ok to use your words. Just remember to breathe. We would not want you to develop an aneurysm from stress now would we?" Ozpin closed his mouth as Glynda leveled a glare that could flatten mountain tops. Oz sighed and he rubbed his head looking down as he gulped. He knew that Glynda was not in the mood to be tested not now, so soon after the  _ incident _ . 

By now half the school must have known of it and it would not take long for the other half to pick up on it as well. Oz had to admit it was not every day that an orgy tended to break out in the middle of a mission. That was a rarity among rarities and not since the days when Tai was still in Beacon had something nearly like that occurred. 

"And I am assuming you want  _ me _ to do something about it?" 

"Yes! I want you to do something!" Glynda shouted at her boss as he groaned rubbing a hand on his face before he pinched his nose. Oz shook his head he really did not see the big deal. No one was dead everyone had kept most if not all of their limbs and there was not even damage to any Beacon property! Well unless you counted the uniforms that had seen better days. 

_ I bet she is. _ Oz thought as his head seethed. He needed to smooth this incident over before it became something that he would regret.

"Well, I see that you are quite influenced by this event. I will do my best to deal with it to the best of my ability." Oz said which was Oz for I am not going to do a damn thing about anything and he was going to pass the buck to the next unfortunate fool to offer their assistance. In this case that meant no one as having sex in a forest of Grimm was an odd combination of arrogance and clever acting. 

_ Grimm are attracted to negativity and there are few things less negative than sex. _

"Well! What do you plan on doing about this? What punishment are you going to deal out!?" Glynda demanded as Oz sighed he knew that he was not going to punish the children for being children. 

_ Life is to short to let a little thing like that get to you. Glynda, you were young once were you not? _

"I think that finding the dean standing over them and levitating them back to the school without! Covering them up I might add was punishment enough for all involved." Oz said as Glynda looked ready to blow a gasket.

"What?! You are not doing anything!?"

"Not exactly I am saying they are already punished and that we have done enough. You have learned your lesson right?" Oz asked as Jaune, Bang, Blake, and Ruby nodded at once. The teens nodded rapidly as Ozpin smiled. 

"You see Glynda they have learned their lesson and there is no need to push this any further."

"Like hell, there is not!" Glynda shouted gripping her wand so hard it  _ bent. _

"Now now, there is no need for that kind of language as well Glynda. I hope you are not cursing in front of the students now  _ that _ would be a bad example for our students."

"Ozpin I am doing my best to not throw them out of a window right now!" 

"Then you are doing a good job at it! Now Mister Arc!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you  _ truly _ sorry for what you did?"

"Yes! I am truly sorry!"

"Good. And Bang? Are you Blake and Miss Rose also sorry for what you have done?"

"Totally!" 

"I am!"

"Yes, sir!" They all said at once as Ozpin smiled.

"Then seeing as how there were no injuries thank Oum and that no one was really inconvenienced besides Glynda I am declaring that you all are now free to go. Please go about your day as you normally would. Dismissed." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded.

"Thank you, sir! We will take our leave! Bang?" 

"Ah! I'm coming, babe!" Bang shouted leaping up the amazon woman nearly knocking Jaune over as Bang gripped Jaune by the arm and began to pull him to the elevator door before Glynda could say something else. Blake and Ruby also nodded neither saying a word as they began to walk out of the headmaster's office. They never spoke besides to hiss at Bang no doubt saying that it was all her fault an accusation that was not without merit as the children ran to the elevator getting in and falling down.

"Glynda, if you want to explode now, would be the time."

"I can not believe yoU! Do you know what they just did!?"

" _ Consensual _ sex?"

"NO! They were having sex with each other in a forest full of Grimm! Do you know how insane that is!? Do you know the lives they put at risk when they did that!? How can you just let that go! Give me  _ one _ reason!"

"Well maybe if they thought that the positive vibes from the sex would keep the Grimm from finding them?"

"Don't... don't finish that sentence Ozpin I swear to you if you finish that sentence you will regret it!"

"I have no doubt that I will but as of right now Mister ARc and his team will suffer no consequences for the actions taken today that is all and my word on this is final. The case is  _ closed." _

"I don't know how this school has not burned to the ground by now. I don't know why I even work here!"

"Because you are the best dean that I have ever met? And knowing me that is saying something."

"I need a drink where is Qrow?" 

"Probably at a bar right now. Should I call him?"

"No, I'll just drink in my room until I pass out and wake up with the need to leap out of my window."

"Ah as you should. I wish you a speedy trip to your hypothetical death." 

\-----

"BANG! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ruby barely let the elevator hit the floor as she broke out of her elevator! She swung at Bang as hard as she could Ruby tossed a haymaker right at her sister's arm that landed with a soft pudgy  _ whap! _ And bounced off harmlessly as Bang blinked.

"You want something sis? You look irritated." Bang asked as Ruby launched a fierce pout! She looked like she was ready to deliver another punch to her sister's chest as Jaune stepped in blocking the punch that  _ bounced _ off his side and almost made Jaune grunt. 

"Ok! That is enough! Guys let just get back to the dorm ok?" He asked as they glared at him. Ruby and Blake looked at Jaune like this was all his fault even if he did not do anything to deserve that in his own mind. 

Bang smiled as she put an arm around Jaune and began to pull him forward.

"Now that sounds like a good idea! Oh! I could use some food! Jaune you want to grab a bit in the cafeteria before we go back?"

"I... I am also hungry.' Blake said as she rubbed her stomach. The adventure in the forest was one thing and it had worked up an appetite. As Ruby saw her partner betray her she glared at Blake as she pouted stamping her foot once on the ground as she growled. 

"You are not helping Blake! Tell Bang that she is losing it!"

"I... I don't want to argue." Blake said knowing that her teammates where not what she would call normal. 

_ I don't know if they are even human. _ She thought as Ruby glared the edgy reaper that Blake had the distinct feeling was trying way too hard to get a mature look in life harumphed crossing her arms as she turned away.

"Well, you three go get food! I am going to go back to the dorm and sleep!"

"Wait have you eaten today sis?" Bang asked as Ruby hissed.

"What!? Of course, I didn't, I missed breakfast and after the shit, you pulled I never had time for lunch so no I have not eaten today Bang!"

"Well, then you are going to get lunch with us! Come on!" Ruby never had time to react as Bang's arm snaked out. Bang grabbed her younger sister as she pulled her to her side. Ruby hissed bitting down on Bang's arm as hard as humanly possible digging her teeth into her arm.

"Yang! You fucker! Let me go!"

"Aw, you are so cute when you pout come on Jaune let's go eat!"

"Bang you dumb ass! Put me the fuck down!" 

\-----

'Aw! Ruby is so cute when she is angry!" Bang said as Jaune gulped. Ruby was currently in the process of beating her sister to death or trying to.

"You big dumb ass! I am going to kill you! Will, you put me down!?" 

"Not until you agree to eat something. You need to keep up your strength if you are going to be a huntress you know?" Bang asked as she held Ruby with one arm. Ruby screamed and hissed biting into her sister nibbled her biceps. She wanted to bite clean through the muscle and rip the arm off at the bone!

But Ruby's mouth had less strength than her arms and Yang thought she was getting a light massage from her sibling. As Ruby bit into Bang Jaune ate a small plate of fries and ham. Jaune knew that leaving Bang and Ruby to work things out was probably the easiest thing to do. 

_ I wonder if Bang knows Ruby hates her? I wonder if Ruby hates Bang as much as she says? I wonder where the hell did their parents go!? I know that parents' day is not over and it's going to last a week so where the hell did they go? _

"So do we do anything? Or do we let them work it out on their own?" Blake asked whispering into Jaune's ear. The faunus and her human leader had become friends of a sort. Not the best of friends but as the closets, they had to a neutral point of view that was not clouded by them having sex of familial relations the two got along well enough. 

"I don't know and I don't want to know let's just be quiet and then they ill calm down. Ruby can't yell for that long."

"I heard you!"

"She heard you."

"I know Blake I can hear."

"When I get out of hearing Bang I am going to kill you!"

"Well, you can't kill me if you are on an empty stomach so eat up ok?" Bagn asked as she pushed a plate of cereal in front of Ruby. Bang had apparently been thoughtful enough to get her sister's favorite meal and even carried some of the red food colorings with her. 

"See I can even make it red like you like it! Now you can really pretend that you are eating people and the milk is real blood! Isn't that cool!"

"I... I guess." Ruby pouted as Jaune smiled. For once Bang was acting like a big sister coloring Ruby's food as she paused. She looked at her food her jaw watering her right hand stopped reaching for her pocket bald and reached out to the bowl.

"You... you really brought the food coloring with you?" 

"I never leave home without it!" Bang said grinning ear to ear as Ruby blushed an odd uncharacteristic smile came over her face as she coughed. 

"T-thank you," Ruby said as- 

"BANG COMING!" A voice shouted as-

"You fucking gotta be shitting," Ruby said as Jaune felt a  _ presence _ . Jaune felt a presence around him as he turned Jaune felt something busy past him as something long powerful and fast moved behind him. Jaune saw his hair move as Bagn turned her head a massive smile on her lips as she grinned. 

"Arsy!" Bang shouted as  _ WHAP! _ Jaune winced as flesh met flesh! There was a massive whap of flesh meeting flesh as Jaune saw  _ something _ move past him as a blur shot past him and crashed right into Bang as  _ something _ or as Jaune's eyes narrowed someone shot past him. Jaune saw a flash of gold and brown as someone crashed into Bang like a dam guided missile. 

_ WHAP! _ They crashed to the floor as Bang was punched off her seat! A tall girl with light bronze skin long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as she was forced down onto the floor. 

"Bang?!" Jaune shouted as him and Blake shot up weapons drawn-

"Ruby!? Are you ok!?"

"NO!  _ She _ is here!" Ruby shouted as-

"Bang!" The woman shouted smiling ear to ear as Bang yelped in happiness.

"Arslan!"  _ Whap! _ Arslan!? Punched Bang right in her face. She punched Bang full tilt making her head snap into the floor as her aura flared.

"Hey! Get off her!"

"Arslan!" Bang punched back knocking the girl off her who landed on the table with students rapidly fleeing the scene as Bang laughed her ass off as she giggled maniacally. 

"Bang! I found you!" She shouted as she sprung up. Wiping of food debris from her hair Jaune saw that she was like nearly every other woman in Beacon beautiful. 

She had nice shining bronze skin and long flowing messy blonde hair the polar opposite of Bang.s Her eyes like Jaune a piercing blue and she was dressed in a strange outfit. 

_ The hell is that? _ Jaune thought as she wore something that looked like a Kimono. A red-dressed that showed off her very form and large not Bang level of large but bigger than Ruby's chest. 

She smiled as-

_ She. Is. Huge. _ Jaune thought as the woman was as buff as Bang if not more. She had muscles to match Bang her legs and calves were as thick as tree trunks. Her biceps could have been bigger than Ruby's head and she looked like she never skipped a single day at the gym.

"Bang! I thought I would not see you!"

"What!? I promised you that I would get to be a huntress and fight you!" Bang shouted as she popped up arms flexing as-

"Will you put me down you fucking psychopath!?"

"Ruby! How are you?"

"I am not fucking good you fucking asshole! Let me go! Bang! Fight Arslan after you put me down!"

"Aww but Ruby I want to spend time with you! You are my baby sister after all!"

"I'll fucking stab you!"

"Bang. Put your sister down.' Raven appeared next to her daughter as-

"Mom!"

"Auntie Raven!"

"Bang... top embarrassing your sister."

"But I'm not"!

" And Arslan... how are you doing? Dear?" Ravena asked what ended up as basically her daughter in law Arslan Arlan. Arslan smiled eagerly at her aunt as she shot up her body moved like water and her feet slammed down on the floor making Jaune narrowed his eyes. 

_ She has a good stance. She probably practices every damned day. _

"Oh! Arslan! I have to show you, my boyfriend! Jaune! Arslan! Arslan! Jaune!" Bang said as Arslan turned to Jaune her sharp blue eyes almost a dead finger for Jaune's own blue eyes. 

In reality, Arslan was almost them perfect mimicry of Jaune. She had the same hair color if not a bit sandy to his pure yellow. Her eyes were a carbon copy of his own and besides her bronze skin flowing red and yellow dress they looked oddly similar.

"Hello? I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Hey! I'm Arslan Arlan! Nice to meet you!" She said as she held out her hand. Jaune shook her hand and instantly regretted it. 

_ Gah! She's strong! _ Jaune thought as Arslan crunched his hand. She smiled as she squeezed down on Jaune's hand making him whimper as his aura flashed up as she put a hand on his outstretched arm as she smiled smugly.

"Bang has been telling me  _ so _ much about you! I can't wait to meet mister boyfriend!" Arslan said before pulling Jaune into what looked like a hug as she began to whisper into his ear. 

' _ If you make her cry or hurt Bang I'll make sure to break your spine and leave you in the middle of the courtyard. You get me mister boyfriend? If Bang cries then you die ok?" _ Arslan asked smiling sweetly as Jaune felt his bones begin to snap.

"Yes! I got you!"

"Good! I'm glad we can get along!"

" _ Don't make me repeat this, because the next time I use my legs ok?" _

"Yeah! I get it!"

"Good! Bang he is  _ so _ cute! I love him!"

"Right!? Jaune's amazing! Like the best boyfriend in the whole world! I don't know how I found him when he was still single! He should have been beating the girls off with a stick!"

"I'm not  _ that _ attractive."

"I'll say," Ruby said barley getting up as Jaune felt the words sink into his chest like a knife and  _ twist _ it. 

"Wow. I always knew but hearing it is like ten times worse." Jaune said as Asrlan laughed.

"Hah! You get em Ruby! But try to be nice he might be your brother in law one day right lover boy?" Arslan asked slapping Jaune on his back with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. 

_ Whap! _ Jaune let out a gasp as his aura shimmered. Her friendly slap on the back almost floored him as Arslan smirked. 

_ "Unless I break his spine first." _ She hissed as Jaune whimpered in pain.

"Is that my third daughter?!"

"Tai!"

"Oh dear god." Raven and Ruby said as Tai appeared grinning ear to ear as he held out his arms.

"Arslan!"

"Tai!" She said as the went to hug-

"Look out!" Jaune saw the hit coming as Arslan decked Tai. She pulled back her right fist and deliver a brutal haymaker right to the side of his face! Not that it mattered as Tai expertly ducked the punch gripping her arm flinger her over his shoulder and kneeing her in the face! There was another whap of flesh hitting flesh followed by Tai sighing.

"You got close!"

"I almost had you then! I'll get you!" Arslan said all smiles even with a rapidly blackening eye as she kicked out to Tai's ankles. Tai grinned shifting his feet expertly aligning her face to push forward as he shook his finger at her.

"Hah! You almost had me!" Tai said before punching her dead in her face. Arslan's head snapped back and made a small hole in the floor of the cafeteria. As she fell back ayelp of pain filled the air-

"Tai...  _ please _ do not attack the children," Raven said doing her best to not get her husband in jail for attacking the Beacon students even if they started it. 

_ I don't want to have to break you out of jail. That would be something that I would never live down. _ She thought as Tai grinned. 

"Ow! Mister Xiao-long you hit like a truck! Let's do it again!"

"Or! You can  _ stop _ attacking my students Miss Arlarn!"

"Glynda!"

"Tai if you hug me I will toss you out of a window."

" _ Try it," _ Raven warned her eyes narrowing in on the woman that had so casually threatened her lover. Glynda glared at Raven the two never got along and even now the tension in the air was palpable. 

"Raven."

"Glynda."

"Still letting your daughter get away with everything?"

"Still sleeping alone?" Raven shot right back as Glynda gasped before ey eyes narrowed and she reached for her wand.

"Do you want to say that again Branwen?"

"What that you sleep alone or that you failed to get Tai ten years ago and now want to take it out on my daughter?" 

"Oh! Mom do you know Miss Goodwitch!? She's like super nice! I think you two would get along!" Bang said with the self-awareness of a blind man walking through a minefield. Glynda's eyes twitched as she growled. 

"Oh, I know your mother Bang."

"Me and Glynda have  _ history." _

"Oh! So you two are like friends?! That is so cool! Why didn't you tell me you were friends with the dean mom?"

"Because the two fucking hate each other you dumb ass pea brain! How the fuck are you so dense!? Blake!"

"Yes!?" The faunus who was so close  _ so _ close to leaving this warzone was called back just as she was creeping away from it. 

"Blake! Tell Bang that she is the dumber person you have ever met!"

"Honestly Ruby she's not even in my top three." Blake deadpanned as Bang smiled.

"See Ruby! Even Blake thinks I'm pretty smart!"

"I never said that. Just because you are not in my top three doesn't make you smart. I know some dumb people." Blake said shrugging as even Jaune felt that one. 

"Wow. That almost hurt.' Bang said-

"Ok. That is  _ enough. _ Glynda, please fix the holes. Miss Arlarn please do not make any  _ more _ holes and it is good to see your Raven and Tai how have the two of you been?" Ozpin asked sipping his much already survey the damage and shining. He knew that Glynda was going to chew his ear off for this one and he was never going to hear the end of it until he either caved and did a paltry punishment or gave her a pay raise to keep quiet. 

_ And we both know which one I will pick. The coffee budget is low as is. And it can not take another hit. I will not allow it to take another hit. Not on my watch and not while I am still breathing as headmaster of the school. _

"Ah! Oz how the hell is the school!"

"It is still standing despite the redecorating your daughter and her friend is attempting to put it through. How is Patch Tai?"

"I bet a bit calmer than this," Glynda muttered as Jaune decided to calmly back away taking advice from Blake who took the distraction to  _ poof _ out of existence leaving behind only a small purple clone that dissipated in a few seconds. As Blake vanished Jaune got five steps before as if on some instinct Bang's arm shot out snatching him by his neck.

"Oh! Arslan you should  _ totally _ check out our dorm! I think you would love it!"

"I'll be there in a bit Bang! But I got to take a few rounds from your old man! You still have not taught me the secret to Xiao-long breathing!"

"Oh, now  _ that _ is a secret! It is all in your legs! Balance!"

"Tell me everything, old man!"

"Old!? Why I! I am not even forty! Raven is the-" 

The glare from Raven stopped Tai dead in his tracks who coughed.

"I am the? What?"

"Not a day over thirty!"

" _ That _ is what I thought lover." Raven hissed as Glynda smirked. 

"Says the one with crows feet." 

"Lonely woman says what?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Why you!"

"And that is enough. As I said before  _ no _ new holes in the school. Bang take Jaune to the dorm. Ruby, I suggest you see the city enjoy your time and Tai please makes sure to  _ not _ break the training room when you are done with it. I need it intact for the other students that have not graduated ok?"

"You got it, boss man! Let's have a nice one Arslan let's see how much you have grown since Patch!"

"Oh, you are in for it old man! Just watch!"

\-----

"Jaune... do you think Ruby hates me?" Bang asked as Jaune paused he was  _ just _ putting his shirt back on Bang was horny just as much as she was hungry and she never wasted a second one they were alone. She pounced on him, pinning him to the bed and proceeded to rip off his clothes with her teeth. And after forty-five minutes of test the Beacon beds for all that they were worth Jaune was barely standing back up as he nodded roughly to Bang gasping and coughing as he felt his pelvis  _ groan.  _

_ I am not going to sit right for a week. _ Jaune thought as he winced in pain.

"What do you mean does she hates you? If even half of what I hear her say is true it's a damn miracle she has not blown your brains out when we sleep." Jaune laughed as Bang frowned her red eyes fell down as a sigh left her lips.

"Do you think she really hates me?"

"I think she is your younger sister that is going through her rebellious phase. Ruby loves you Bang don't worry she's your sister and I think she is just being young." Jaune reassured Bang as she smiled she flashed him a low smile.

"Thanks... I needed to hear that." Bang said as she shook her chest jiggled as Jaune's dick even near purple soreness was starting to stand back to full mast. 

_ Will, you stay down!? She already fucked us once do you really want to go again!? _ Jaune thought as his second head once again tried to get him in trouble writing checks that his mouth could not cash. Or his body in this case but the point was still the same. 

"I know... but it hurts you know? She's my little sister and I love her to death! But every time I try to get close to her she pushes me away. Am I doing something wrong?" Bang asked her nipples swung heavily as her pine mountain tops flashed Jaune. 

He blushed looking away not sure what to say without sounding like an idiot or asking for her to climb on top of him again. In the end, Jaune went with the safe route. 

"I think that you should have this talk with her and not me. Believe me, I have or had seven sisters in the past and I was the youngest. I know what it's like when they don't get along and don't see eye to eye." 

"Wait you had seven sisters? That is a lot. How did you get along with all of them."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't. Out of seven sisters I Really only got along with one and she was the oldest. She is probably still around somewhere I think?" Jaune asked not sure if Saffron was still around in Argus we had she and what was her name? 

_ Terra? She was dating a woman named Terra the last time I talked to her. _ Jaune thought as he scratched his head. 

He missed Saf more than any of his other family members. 

_ She cared about me. _ Jaune thought as Bang smirked.

"So what's her name?"

"What? Who?"

"The sister you are thinking about come on you can tell me her name I won't bite." She said as Jaune cocked his head wondering how the hell she guesses what he was thinking about. 

"How did you know I was thinking about Saf?"

"Saf? Is that her name? Was she the eldest one you liked?"

"She was... me and her where close."

"What happened to her?"

"I... I don't know. Last I heard of her she moved to Argus after a fight with my parents. I think she had enough of them and decided to make it on her own."

"Did she?"

"She got a job. Doing something met someone. I forgot the name of the person she was dating. I think her name was Terra Cotta?"

"She was dating a woman?"

"Yeah they met in college I think."

"You say that you think. Don't you  _ know _ ? This is your own family that you are talking about here why don't you know more about her?" Bang asked as Jaune smirked.

"Well, it is hard to think when one of if not the most beautiful woman in the world is standing from of me buck naked with my cum leaking down her legs. So you will excuse me if I am a bit  _ distracted?"  _ Jaune said as Bang paused a deep red blush came over her face as she saw Jaune looking her up and down the way that a man looked down  _ his _ lover. Jaune's reservations about Bang had left him and gone right out the window. 

Bang was his woman and now Jaune was going to take full advantage of that face. Mainly by having a lot of sex and seeing if they broke a pelvis of a bed first.

"Do you want to tell Ruby that we are having sex on her bed?" Bang asked as Jaune gagged.

"What!? I thought this was your bed!?"

"I did not but that's her pillow on it... I think we should clean the bed before we do anything else on it."

"I! Oh god Ruby is going to kill us!" Jaune said already thinking of the sheer amount of cookies he would need to keep RUby from slitting his throat!

"Well if we are already dead... how about we go for another round on the bed lover boy?" Bang asked cooking straddling Jaune pushing one of her breasts pushed into his mouth as Jaune unconsciously opened his mouth taking her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it making Bang shook in pleasure as his dick finally rose back to full mast as she smirked. 

"Good boy now let's see how long we can go before we break something," Bang asked pushing Jaune down as she grinned.

\-----

"I hate her! She is so stupid! Embarrassing and I want to slit her throat!"

"Excuse me! You are saying some quite dangerous things there! Who has harmed you so much that you are saying these things about them?" A voice called back as Ruby turned green eyes met her as a short girl with fiery red hair khaki pants and an odd green blouse smiled at her.

"Who are you?"

"Hello! My name is Penny! Penny Polendina! Who are you?" She asked as Ruby sighed.

"Look friend I don't have the time to talk right now and-

"Did you just say,  _ friend!?" _ The girl appeared in front of Ruby her eyes glowing as Ruby whimpered.   
“How did you get in front of me so fast!?”   
“Did you just call me a friend!?”   
“Yes?” Penny stated yelling at the top of her lungs as Ruby backed off suddenly getting very serious  _ Bang _ vibes from the girl that she now wanted nothing to do with this girl. 

_ I feel like I'm looking at a Bang that has not grown yet. I"m going to back away slowly and never talk to her again. _ Ruby thought as she slowly backed away not sure how to deal with this interesting girl. 

"Look Penny it's nice to meet you but I  _ really _ have to get going ok?" Ruby asked slowly moving back-

"Ah! But best friend Ruby! Where are you going? We just met!"

"Penny! Looks like it's been fun but I have to go back to Beacon so I can talk to my team ok!?" Ruby asked as she turned on her heel.

"Can you give me your scroll number!?"

"Can't hear you bye!" Ruby shouted sprinting off as Penny blinked her eyes narrowing as a low whirring sound filled the air as her eyes flashed green before she smiled. 

"And  _ done! _ I have just accessed her scroll and taken her id! I know have friend Ruby's scroll number personal contact information, family addressed and her entire scroll history! What... what is Patch BDSM enthusiast? And why does she have the Rep reaper title?" Penny asked blinking twice as she looked at some oddly curious scroll history. 

"Ah! Ruby has lots of friends that seem to call her mistress! That is sensational! I wonder if I can get Ciel to call me that? Since she is my friend! I shall ask her, her opinion on whips and candle wax when I get back to the base!" Penny said smiling as somehow a stressed student shivered.

\-----

"Ruby?" Blake asked as Ruby almost ran into her partner. Ruby had been sprinting full force down the middle of Vale her mind determined to  _ not _ deal with another Bang in her left. 

_ One of them is more than enough for me. _ Ruby thought as she bounced off Blake's more than large chest. Ruby glared spikes of jealousy burning deep within her as she looked down and balled her fists.

"Dumb lumps of fat."

"What was that?" Blake asked eyes narrowed as her bow that Ruby had no idea why she put back on twitched as her faunus cat ears began to twitch on her head. 

"I didn't say anything.'

"You sure? I swore you said something about useless lumps of fat." 

"I didn't say anything!" Ruby shouted as Blake nodded. 

"Ok... what are you doing in town? Did you also go to the bookstore?" Blake asked showing off a tightly packaged bundle of books under her arm as Ruby paused. 

"What? No. I came here to get away from Bang."

"I see, are her and Jaune still..."

"Fucking like damn rabbits in the middle of the day? You know it." Ruby said as she shivered. 

"I swear if they are on my bed again I am going to shoot her. I don't care what aunt Raven says. She  _ dies _ .' Ruby said eyes narrowing-

"Why are you doing that?" Blake asked finally deciding that now was a time for the partner talk. Blake saw Ruby blink as she cocked her head once.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Doing what?"

"That. Why do you keep acting like you hate Bang?"

"Because I  _ do _ . I hate her more than I hate Grimm. In fact, if I did not think it would make aunt Raven and dad sad I would be ok with her getting eaten by one!"

"But you are lying to her about it," Blake said flatly she could tell Ruby was lying when she yelled she hated her sister. Her chest moved a bit faster her eyes widened and her legs shook a bit. Telltale signs of lies from an inexperienced or guilty liar. 

"What? Why do you think that I am lying have you seen Bang? How could I not hate her?"

"That is why I am asking you. Why do you say that you hate her when you don't?" 

"I. Hate. My. Sister. Blake. I. Want. Her. To. Be.  _ Dead.  _ How much clearer can I be on this?" Ruby asked her legs shook just a bit as her eyes narrowed Blake sighed as Ruby was not going to talk to her about this now. 

_ Maybe later when she is more open to me. _

"Well if that is true."

"It is."

"Well since that is true I'll leave you to hating her. Want to walk back to school?" Blake asked as Ruby looked over her shoulder. A small gathering of people had occurred as Ruby tried to peak over Blake's shoulders to look at it.

"Oh, there was a robbery," Blake said as Ruby's eyes narrowed she saw what looked like police patrolling as she stepped to Blakes right.

"What kind of robbery?"

"Dust store, was hit?"

"Dust? Did they know who did it?" Blake bristled once as she took a sharp inhale of breath.

"From what I know it's  _ possibly _ the White Fang but we don't know for sure."

\-----

"Hah! There was a gasp followed by a harsh whap of flesh. A fist met a face as Tai smirked. He saw his daughter in all but blood hit the back of the arena as he smirked. 

"hah! You need to do better than that if you want to win!" Tai said as he backed off, he saw Arskab groan her aura deep in the red. Her body had taken a beating over the last minute and he knew that she was out of the fight. Arslan stood on shaky legs her blue eyes almost swollen shut she barley coughed up on a small bit of red spit as she grinned. 

"I can take a punch! Give me a hit!" She said before she staggered and fell a bit Tai said as he  _ blinked _ Tai was on her in a second and-

"You need to pause." He said blowing on her she fell down as she groaned in pain. Arslan had not even got a hit in on him during the fight. Yearns of training and Tai was still in another league when compared to her.

"How are you that good?" She groaned on her face Arslan's body hurt like hell. It felt like she had been run over by a semi her bruises hand bruises her legs were made of jelly and her lung felt like they were breathing in fiberglass shards.

"Well, that is what happens when you train like I did if it makes you feel any better you did better than last time and as long as you keep doing that, then I think you will be ok.' Tai said as he offered her a hand. 

"I need to do what you are doing." She said as Tai lifted her up she barely had the power to keep her legs firm as she coughed again. Her eyes spun and her body began to shake Tai pulled her up as she rubbed her head.

"If you are my daughter then you will figure that out."

"She is  _ not _ your daughter Tai. And will you stop beating up other people's children?" Raven asked putting a towel on Arslan's face it was more to keep anyone from passing by seeing a black-eyed bloody faced teen holding onto an adult than anything. 

Arslan grinned under the towel wiping her face as she coughed. 

"Well if they want a show-

"No. You two have fought more than enough. Tai take her to the infirmary I'm going to walk around Beacon for a time."

"Bang? Is-

"She is... she is with jaune at the time. She is fine." Raven said shivering having a bond with people she cared about was useful but it did sure have its drawbacks one of them was knowing when her daughter was doing things she would much rather not know about. 

\------

"Ruby.  _ Please. _ " Blake asked as-

"AHH! _ Jaune!" _ Bang said as she came Blake winced she knew what an orgasm sounded like Bang had a similar voice to her own as she rode on Jaune's lap. Jaune grunted as he gripped her thighs making his eyes narrow as he obviously had one as well.

"Fuck! Bang! You are to gith!" Jaune hissed as Bang pushed down on her body smothering his as she fought to keep her arms on his sides. bang felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt her core shaken. She let out a moan of pleasure-

_ Fratricide. _ That was the world for killing your sibling. That was the thing that Ruby thought about more than anything else. She had been contemplating that since she was young and now? Now it looked like the time for Ruby to put that plan into action.

"Blake cover your ears," Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose. She took aim with the rifle pointing it right to Bang's head as Blake coughed.

"Ruby! Wait!" Blake shouted as Ruby much to her own shock decided to take the shot. 

_ Bang! _ Ruby shot a live round dead at Bang's head. Who through what had to be supreme instinct or an insane amount of luck rolled onto the bed. She pushed her body on Jaune kissing him harder as she narrowly avoided getting her head blown off as she forced Jaune on his back. Jaune gasped and shouted as part of his wall blew off.

"What the hell?!" Jaune asked as his wall fell down on him and Bang Jaune saw through the mass of black hair and red eyes a massive hole in the wall that was not there a second ago as-

"Ruby!" Bang shouted as she saw her younger sister and smiled.

"Huh? I missed? Well, I won't do that again." Ruby said as she began to reload her weapon. Jaune felt his blood go cold a hard thin when you were balls deep in Yang's tight and well muscles cunt that was gripping his dick. 

Jaune felt his dick melting inside of Bang as he fought the urge to cum again as Bang pushed down onto him her chest smothering his face making his mouth opened on instinct to suckle on one of her nipples before he shook his head and looked at the reaper that had almost blown his head off.

"Ruby!? What the hell?!" Jaune asked as Ruby began to reload!? She was reloading her gun and pointing it back at Bang Jaune felt like this was finally going to be the breaking point. Bang looked at Ruby with her same sisterly smile as she took careful aim pointing her gun at her sisters head as-

"Ruby no!" Blake shouted as she jumped forward, as much as she did sympathize with Ruby shooting Bang in the head was not the right answer _ . I've cleaned up too many bodies before today! I don't want to clean up another! _ Blake jumped as Ruby's gun went off again this time it shot deep into the ceiling breaking up a quarter of it as-

"Ruby! Why are you shooting the room? Did you want to hang up some posters? If you did, I think you should just put a nail in the wall instead of shooting it you know?" She asked as Ruby looked ready to lose it. She glared death at Bang who gave her the same innocent smile as Ruby began to fight Blake.

"Blake?! Let me go!"

"Not until you stop trying to commit murder!"

"She deserves to die!"

"No, she does not!"

"Ruby!?" A portal opened as Raven stepped into the room her sword drawn. 

"Ruby what's the matter?! What is happening and why are you shooting in the room-" Raven paused as-

"Hey, mom!" Bang shouted her chest swaying as Raven facepalmed.

"Oh dear god. Bang please put on some clothes? There are some things that I never wanted to see... hello Jaune..."

"Hello, ma'am," Jaune said his face blushing as he tried to look anywhere but the mother of the girl he was having sex with. Raven sighed as she saw Blake and Ruby wrestling over her gun.

"Blake! Get off me!"

"Ruby I can't let you shoot Bang!"

"Why not!? You know she fucking deserves it!"

"To be hit once or twice yes! But to be shot no!"

"Bang!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Put on some clothes and  _ please _ think about others before you do anything is ok?" Raven asked as she looked down at the wrestling teens and sighed.

"Why me? Ruby, you can  _ not  _ kill your sister ok?" She asked as Raven reached down and pulled up Ruby. Yanking her out of the tussle and put her in a headlock. Keeping the kicking biting reaper out of harm's way as she screamed. "Aunt Raven! Let me go! Let me kill her! Let me take the shot!" Raven sighed as she held the kicking reaper that was almost frothing at the mouth. 

"Ruby you can not just  _ take the shot. _ "

"But she fucking deserves it!"

"Ruby-

"They are fucking on  _ my _ bed! My bed! How can you let that slide!?"

"Bang... are you really doing that on your sister's bed?"

"I think that her bed is softer and besides sisters share things right Ruby? If you want to have sex with Jaune on my bed you can do it! As long as you let me get in on it cause he is my boyfriend you know and not letting me have sex with him will feel kind of weird you know?"

"I don't want ot fuck him you brain dead bimbo! Let me at her! Let me rip her throat out! I want her dead!"

"I know Ruby but she is my child and I can't let that happen."

"You are playing favorites! You said you loved me equally! Liar!" 

"I  _ do _ love you both equally but some things are a bit too far... Jaune can you leave us for a second? I think I need to have a mother-daughter  _ talk..." _

_ \----- _

Jaune knew that in his life he did not always make the smart choice and that in the end, he did not make the right choice every time but now? Now Jaune was  _ really _ starting to think that he might just not be that smart. 

"I just wanted to have a bit of peace and quiet," Jaune said as turbines roared over his head bullheads flew over him and onto the dockyard and Jaune knew that he was going to be in for a long night. As the first one flew and touched down Jaune saw the marks on the side of them and even he knew what those marks meant. 

"Great. White Fang in Vale. Just what you wanted to spice up the night." Jaune thought as the Fang flew in. Jaune had heard one rumor that there might be Fang presence in Vale from a monkey faunus stowaway but after a call to Blake and seeing how the situation between Bang and Ruby had somehow deteriorated not that Jaune knew how or why that was possible Jaune was now watching the terrorist fall into the Vale dockyard because he did not want to be in an awkward room.

"Great job Jaune sure you are not being yelled at but now you may die," Jaune said as he saw one bullhead paused and descend as it did a ladder fell off the side as a man dressed in all white was lowered to the floor. 

"Ok, you lot! In case you have yet to realize we are not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves out here so get a move on! I want us out of here before a hunter shows up and throws a wrench into the damned plan."

"Yes, sir!" Voices said as the man took out a cigar and lit it.

"Well, a human yelling at faunus now that is something the White Fang is not known for. I wonder if I should go back to the room?" Jaune thought before shuddering even here he  _ felt _ the bad vibes from that room and decided that being shot at was a better alternative to being in that situation.

"Well, I guess I just have to be fast," Jaune said as he hopped off the building and landed with a thud! Jaune rolled on the floor and decided that if he was going to be a hunter he needed to take some risks.

"You don't break a few eggs without making an omelet so you know?" Jaune asked as he moved out and began his first real fight as a hunter. 

\-----

"I got to say kid you are either dumb or brave. I think both." Roman said as he pointed his cane at the downed hunter in training who to his immense credit killed a total of five of the animals before Roman fought him himself.

"You almost had me or well you did not and I'm just being nice, you are welcome but come on kid! Why alone? Why fight me alone?" Roman asked the boy with a black eye-bleeding broken nose and arm and who was about to need a closed casket funeral.

"So you got any last words?"

"Fuck off."

"I can't say that I would have said better see you in the next life kid!" Roman said as he began to pull his trigger.

"STOP!" Roman moved on instinct as a bright iridescent green light shot past him and made him jump back.

"What the fuck!?" Roman shouted as-

"You! Get your hands off my best friends sub!" A girl shouted as a small red-headed girl with green eyes looked down at him.

"Um, kid do you got some kind of S and M kink that I should know about?" Roman asked wondering what kind of shit he had just stepped into.

"I don't and I know even know who she is!" Jaune spat up blood his broken nose and arm felt like they would break off his body at any moment. 

_ Fuck! it hurts! _ Jaune thought as he wanted to curl up and die. He was in too much pain to think his arm was twisted in a very awkward angel he saw stars in his vision as he gagged. He was dying or he felt like it as-

"Don't worry friend Jaune! Your search history is safe with me! I am Ruby's best friend!" A loud cheery voice said as Jaune looked through his bleary pain filled vision as he saw a small woman standing next to a warehouse.

Jaune's eyes narrowed for a second as Roman hit him on the side with his cane, knocking bloody spit out of his mouth. 

"Hey, kid you know here?" Roman asked whispering conspiratorially not sure what to make of the newcomer other than has lasers has more than one and looks like she has watched too much Mistral cartoons. 

_ Damn anime, I told Neo that it was running our next generation _ . Roman thought as Jaune spat up blood.

"I've never seen her a day in my life."

"Well she seems to know a lot about you and your internet history, you inot that kind of thing? Like being watched when you beat it? No judging if you do we all got to get our rocks off one way or another you know?"

"Roman if you are going to kill me just shoot me ok?" Jaune asked as Roman shrugged. 

"Well if you want to die far be it from me to deny you that request," Roman said as he began to pull the trigger. 

"Not that fast fiend! You will not kill sub friend Jaune like that!"

"Sub friend Jaune? Really kid? I got to say you never looked like a  _ pitcher _ . How long have you been catching?" Roman asked smirking as Jaune groaned in pain.

"Why can't you just kill me?"

"Well I am trying to make your last moments a bit fun but-

Roman bounced back as twin lasers shot down. Penny fired on him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ok then! If that is how you want to play! Get her boys!" Roman shouted as the Fang that had not too long ago been enjoying watching a human beating another human to death and then too shocked by what might be a magical girl appearing and opened fire on her. 

For all the good that it did. 

"What are you doing?! Just shoot her to death!" Roman shouted as they began to fire at the girl. The bullets seemed to bounce off her as she summoned ever more swords.

"Is it me or did she get more swords?" Roman asked steadily backing up rapidly tapping is scroll as he knew that he needed to get the fuck out of here before it became too crazy.

"Come on Neo, come on. You need to get here to get me the hell out of here!" Roman hissed as he called for his second to get him out of the fire as-

"I am combat ready!" Penny said as her eyes flashed red and at least a half a dozen more swords shot out from her back and without hesitation unceremoniously opened fire on the Fang. 

"Oh come on!" Roman shouted as half of the damn faunus were turned to an odd mix of green pulp and fleshy bones. The Fang were not the best of fighters and over half of them had not had their aura unlocked. That means that they took the green iridescent beams to their flesh that was quickly turned into a green goo like substance that sloughed down as they died where they stood. 

Several screamed out the ones that had their aura unlocked took a few more seconds of attack to turn to a pulp but they were hit all the same. 

"Well, that is my queue to get the fuck out of here!" Roman shouted as he backed out he began to run and sprinted the hell out of the area.

"Halt! You will not escape criminal!" Penny shouted as Roma spun on a dime he pulled out his cane and fired at the perfect shot! Roman saw the blast his the tip of a crane sending a large crate pummeling down right where Jaune was.

"Sub friend Jaune! Move!" Penny shouted her weapons turned form aiming at Roman to blasting the crate before it could hit the ground.

"Now would be a good time!" Roman shouted as a small calm giggle fell in his ears as two slim arms wrapped around him. A pair of soft breasts pushed into his back as Neo appeared. She flashed a mischievous smile the green and brown eyes woman signed asking him what happened as Roman sighed. 

"Don't ask ok? This is a long night.

_ Oh did they hurt you? _ Neo asked as Roman growled. 

"No. No, they did not but these kinds I swear that they are getting weirder and weirder every day." Roman said as the two vanished in the night.

\-----

"Sub friend Jaune! Are you ok?" Penny asked as over eighty-three perfect of all the Fang were terminated those that remained were either hiding or render combat ineffective by her attack. Jaune groaned in pain as he turned over. Penny flashed her eyes down at him as she began to analyze Jaune's wounds that seemed to all be caused by the main criminal as he whimpered.

"Penny? Is that you?" Jaune coughed as she frowned. 

_ Several bruises on his chest, thighs, and back. His left arm is broken in three places and will require some time in a cast to fix fully. His aura is gone and he has two cracked ribs. Three areas of internal bleeding and one concussion. He is going to be alright! Though I must take him to the infirmary first! Oh! Best friend Ruby will not be happy if friend sub-Jaune perishes like this! I hope that I can save him! _

"Do not worry best sub friend Jaune! I will keep you safe! I just require you to not move very much as I go to secure the area! Can you lay down?" Penny asked as Jaune sighed, he knew that he was probably going to live and his team was going to give him hell for this little stunt. IT was stupid and he knew it but he was never known to always think thing through either way.

"Yeah... I can do that. Just be quick please?"

"I will be done in less than five minutes! Can you hold your own until I return?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Penny and can you stop calling me sub friend Jaune? It sounds weird ok?"

"Yes! I will do that sub friend Jaune! I mean friend Jaune who is a sub!" Penny said as Jaune wanted to facepalm but it felt like his arm was going to snap off. 

"I... fine I'll take it please be quick I don't think my lungs are going to last much longer.'

"Fear not! Your internal bleeding will not be falt for some time! And I will provide medial care soon!" She said as she saluted and left Jaune. Jaune sighed once biting his teeth trying to focus his aura into his wounds to heal them. 

It worked to some extent his aura was gone but some small semblance of it remained. Jaune focused his aura into it trying to heal himself as he let out a grunt of pain. It felt like pushing glass into his veins as he tasted more blood in his mouth. 

"Well, I think that I'm going to be here for a while. I guess I can work on my apology to Bang. I wonder how much she will take it out on my face? Or my hips when this is over?" Jaune let his grip go he just had to calm down-

"You don't have to worry about that."

"You are not going to see her for a  _ long _ time." Three voices said as three Fang grunts appeared burned scared and more than one showing pieces of burned flesh. As Jaune saw them all raise submachine guns he let out a sad sigh.

"Really? This is how I die?"

"You started this human. You and your kind, I hope you rot for what you did to our brothers and sisters this night."

"You and that girl! She is a monster!" One shouted as they pulled the trigger and-

_ Fit! _ Jaune felt something hot and red splatter down at his face. Jaune blinked twice as something hot and sticking fell on him. Jaune blinked once as his tong tasted iron. There was a thud and clatters as something heavy hit the ground. Jaune tasted the blood on his face none of it his thankfully as a strong gust of wind filled his ears. Jaune winced as the gust blew the blood on him. The zephyr of wind pushed him a bit as he blinked owlishly.

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as he saw them. Rose petals? Large silver roses fell all around him as he looked up. 

_ Silver roses? Ruby? _ Jaune asked as a person standing before him. She was a woman a grown woman with a silver came and two blood-soaked short swords she cleaned her blades on her sideswiping the blood from them as she let out a small giggle. 

"Well I was not expecting much of a challenge but even I am a bit sad that this is the best they can offer.' The woman spoke with a melodic voice that made Jaune's heart flutter. She turned around as Jaune saw what had to be Ruby.

_ When did you get breasts? _ Jaune thought as a carbon copy of Ruby with a bit more in the chest as she looked down at him. Her blades glittering in the night as she cocked her head down to him.

"So you are the one that is making her heat go thump! I thought that she liked her dad but she might have like him a bit more than I thought! Hello, there mister boyfriend! How are you!" She asked as Jaune blinked owlishly not sure how to talk to the woman when he was dying from a dozen wounds on his body.

"Well, I mean how are you besides the whole dying part. Are you ok feeling ok? Do you like need some bandages?" She asked as jaune whimpered not sure what to say as he nodded.  
"I think so?  I need a doctor if you can get me one I would be very happy."

"Oh, I can take you to one! Or I will I think I will, where is the closest one? Do I have to run to get there? I have not been to Vale for some time. So you will have to forgive me for not knowing this!"

"I... who the hell are you?"

"Oh me? I am... you can call me  _ Fall Rose!" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
